


Another Chance

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Reunion, Revenge, Riverdale, Riverdale AU, Riverdale High School, Unrequited Love, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, Vughead, jeronica au, jughead and veronica, jughead jones - Freeform, jugheadxveronica, veronica and jughead, vughead au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: Jughead sat back in his seat as he watched Archie drive away. He’d never told his best friend how much he liked the new girl from New York, not wanting Archie to tease him about how out of character it was for Jughead to like someone like Veronica. And not wanting Archie to tell him to forget it, that he would have little to no chance with a girl like her.But he couldn’t help it. Jughead had never known a girl like Veronica Lodge. She was the only girl that seemed to think about the same things he did, and read the same books that he did, and enjoy the same movies. She was the one person in town that didn’t make him feel so different. If only he could be that for her, if she would just give him a chance.He could only hope that someday she would.





	1. Back to Riverdale

**Author's Note:**

> A Riverdale AU set seven years after graduating from Riverdale High School. The gang gathers again for an alumni reunion. And the guy who had once been ignored by every girl in school is now the one they all want, including Veronica Lodge. But will Jughead even care about the crush he'd once had on the northside princess, or will he hope for another chance to go out with the one girl he'd always wanted?

Jughead Jones watched nervously as Veronica Lodge approached him in the hallway of Riverdale High School. He cleared his throat and straightened his beanie quickly as she got closer.

“Hi, Ver---.”

But she didn’t even glance in his direction, didn’t even see him.

Jughead turned and shut his locker, frustrated with himself. Maybe he hadn’t spoken loud enough for her to hear him, maybe he should have stepped out so she’d have seen him better.

It was too late anyway. She was at the other end of the hall now with the other Rivervixens talking excitedly about the Halloween dance in a couple of weeks.

“Hey Jug, see ya in Algebra!” Archie Andrews called out as he passed by his best friend.

At the sound of Archie’s voice, Veronica turned around, smiling that smile that made Jughead weak in the knees.

“Archie, hey!” Veronica chirped as she approached the redheaded jock.

“Hey, what’s up, Veronica?” Archie replied, shifting his backpack from one shoulder to the other as he smiled at the raven haired beauty.

Veronica smiled coyly as she gazed up at Archie in a way that Jughead had only been able to imagine she could ever look at him.

“Um, I don’t have a date yet for the Halloween dance…so…I was just wondering if you would want to go together? We can pick a costume and everything. I’m up for _anything_.”

Archie’s grin turned to a frown as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets and looked down at the linoleum floor.

“Oh, yeah…I’m sorry, Ronnie…but I’m going to the dance with Cheryl Blossom. We already went and got our Romeo and Juliet costumes after she asked me yesterday.”

Jughead rolled his eyes as he listened to his friend turn down the girl that most guys would maim in order to go to the dance with. How in the world Archie could pick a girl as catty and conniving as Cheryl over the smart and sophisticated Veronica, Jughead just didn’t understand.

“Oh, it’s okay. Maybe next time. I hope you and Cheryl have a great time!” Veronica said cheerily, attempting to mask her disappointment.

Archie apologized again as he said goodbye and continued on his way to their Algebra class, totally unaffected by having rejected Veronica. Jughead would have to give him what for about it later.

In the meantime, Jughead’s heart ached as he watched Veronica solemnly gather her books from her locker, a crestfallen look on her face.

Jughead decided right then to take his opportunity.

“Uh…Veronica?”

Veronica turned abruptly at the sound of her name.

“Oh! Hey, Jughead. How are you?” She asked, a smile taking over the pout she’d been wearing just seconds before.

Jughead nodded, feeling his hands getting clammy all of a sudden. Having Veronica smile at him was incredible.

“I’m…I’m good. Hey, I couldn’t help but overhear that Archie is being a complete moron by going to the dance with Cheryl, of all people.” He said as he leaned against the locker next to Veronica’s.

Veronica chuckled.

“Yeah…oh well. I shouldn’t have waited so long to ask. He just…he makes me _really_ nervous sometimes. It’s so unlike me.” She replied with a laugh.

Jughead found himself being able to completely relate.

“Well…uh…if you want…I mean, if you need a date…I could help out. I don’t have a date either.”

Veronica’s eyes widened. She looked like she didn’t know what to say. Jughead immediately regretted asking her and braced himself for the rejection.

“Jughead Jones, I didn’t know you liked going to school dances!”

Jughead smiled bashfully. She was right, he didn’t. But he would endure pretty much anything if it gave him a chance to spend some time with her.

“Yeah, well…I’m trying new things this school year.” He said with a chuckle, hoping she bought the lie.

Veronica regarded him as she closed her locker, as if she was coming to some sort of conclusion in her mind.

“Well…Jug…um…you know what? That actually sounds really nice. Sure! Let’s go together. It will be fun!”

But there was something about the way Veronica gave her answer that told Jughead she wasn’t entirely certain about her decision to say yes. But he would take it regardless. Going to the dance with Veronica was something he’d never anticipated would ever happen to him. He wanted to make it unforgettable for her.

“Okay, great!” He exclaimed, too excited to be embarrassed about how eager he suddenly sounded.

“Well…then…let’s talk about costumes. Meet me at Pop’s later?” He asked, already planning in his mind what they could go together as.

Maybe Morticia and Gomez or Odysseus and Penelope.

Veronica nodded.

“Sounds good, Jug! See you at Pop’s after school.”

 

\-----

  
Jughead rubbed his hands nervously down the front of his jeans as he walked up to the entrance of Pop’s Chock-Lit-Shop. He hated that he got clammy hands every time he was around Veronica, but it was a chemical reaction that he couldn’t control no matter how hard he tried to talk himself out of being nervous.

He took a seat at his usual booth and ordered a burger while he waited for Veronica to arrive, hoping she would like the costume ideas he had come up with and excited to hear which ones she’d thought about.

But it was getting later, as he ate. No matter how many times he checked his cell phone, there had been no calls or texts from Veronica explaining why she was running so late.

He sighed, knowing she had probably forgotten. He couldn’t really blame her. She was beautiful and popular and brilliant. She was perfect. She could have any guy in the school, even Archie, if Archie would just get his head out of his ass for a minute and realize it.

But Jughead knew that he wasn’t the guy the girls were interested in. Well, except for Betty Cooper. She was the _only_ girl that ever gave Jughead any attention and even though it was nice, he just couldn’t find it in him to like Betty back. His heart always seemed to pull towards Veronica Lodge, like the moon and the waves, he was drawn to her in a never ending cycle. It was agonizing but unstoppable.

Jughead sighed as he paid his tab, and was about the get up to leave when Veronica came bursting through the door of Pop’s, a huge smile on her face. Like a knee jerk reaction, Jughead smiled back just as big, if not bigger. When Veronica smiled, it was like the world stopped spinning.

“Jughead! I’m so sorry I’m so late! But, I have great news! Cheryl has to go out of town for some kind of last minute family thing so Archie asked me to the dance. You’re off the hook!”

Jughead tried to hide the massive amount of disappointment he felt at how things had quickly changed from being Veronica’s date to the dance to not being her date. To him, this wasn’t great news at all, but she apparently had no clue.

And yet, something told him that it was Veronica who felt as though _she_ was the one off the hook, not Jughead.

“Oh…okay…that’s great, Veronica. I’m glad Archie came around. And I know he’ll have a much better time with you.”

Veronica sighed happily.

“I hope you still end up going! It will be a great dance, Jug.”

Jughead nodded.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be around.” He said, attempting to not sound as dismal as he felt.

“See you at school!” She chirped before Jughead could say anything else.

She bounded out of the front door of Pop’s and ran to Archie’s waiting car in the parking lot of the diner.

Jughead sat back in his seat as he watched Archie drive away. He’d never told his best friend how much he liked the new girl from New York, not wanting Archie to tease him about how out of character it was for Jughead to like someone like Veronica. And not wanting Archie to tell him to forget it, that he would have little to no chance with a girl like her.

But he couldn’t help it. Jughead had never known a girl like Veronica Lodge. She was the only girl that seemed to think about the same things he did, and read the same books that he did, and enjoy the same movies. She was the _one_ person in town that didn’t make him feel so different. If only he could be that for her, if she would just give him a chance.

He could only hope that someday she would.

“She’ll realize someday, Nighthawk.” Pop Tate said with a knowing wink as he picked up Jughead’s check.

It was a worthy attempt at cheering him up until he surpassed it with what he said next.

“Oh, and your burger is on the house.”

 

\-----

Veronica had been driving for two whole hours but it felt so much longer than that.

The last thing she had wanted to do was go back home to Riverdale for some lame First Annual Alumni Halloween Festival at Riverdale High. It was a weeklong event for anyone that was a former graduate of their alma mater. And she had been convinced by her friend, Kevin Keller, to make an appearance.

“ _Everyone_ asks about you _every_ single time I’m in town. Just show your face for once and let people know that you are still alive.” Kevin had said when he’d called Veronica to tell her about the dance, dinners, and parties that would be going on during the week of festivities.

“Kev, that’s pretty much the _last_ thing I want to do. Can’t I just buy you a really nice, expensive Christmas gift this year to make up for bailing?”

Kevin had sighed, clearly not about to let up on her.

“Girl, you know you owe me this after I went to that weirdly pretentious cocktail party at your office last summer. Come _on_. I know coming back to Riverdale is probably the lamest thing you can think of, but do this for me. Pleeeeease!”

Veronica had always had a tough time telling her best friend no, so she had finally relented and called her parents to let them know she’d be coming home. She thought they would die of shock. She usually just had them come visit her in New York, but this time she would actually be coming home to see them.

She pulled up to the front of the Pembrooke with a sigh. Everything looked exactly the same as it was when she had left home, and there was something oddly comforting about it all.

She forced a smile as the doorman helped her unload her bags before allowing the valet to park her car.

This was it. She was back home, in Riverdale.

"Here we go." She muttered to herself.

 

\-----

“Ronnie! You’re home! It’s about time, mija!” Hermione Lodge said as she opened the front door of the Lodge apartment and ushered her only child into the house.

“Hola, mami.” Veronica said as she gave her mother a warm hug.

It was weird to be back in her old apartment. She hadn’t been there in so long, and yet everything smelled the same and looked the same. Veronica found a peace in it that she hadn’t expected. Being back home made her feel safe in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Where’s daddy?” Veronica asked, looking around for any sign of her father, Hiram Lodge.

“Oh, he had to go meet Fred Andrews about that new hotel he’s been building out on the interstate, but he can’t wait to get home. He said he wanted to pick up some Pop’s for dinner on his way home, for old time’s sake.”

Veronica smiled warmly at her mom. It was so good to see her after almost a year of being away from her parents. She suddenly realized how much she’d missed her mother and father.

“Wow, I haven’t had a burger from Pop’s in _so_ long.”

Hermione nodded in agreement.

“Far _too_ long, mija.”

 

\------

Veronica sat on her bed in her old room, looking around at how it was exactly the way she had left it the last time she’d been there, which was exactly how it had been since the day she had left for college.

Ribbons and trophies and certificates of merit littered her walls. Her old stuffed animals and other memorabilia were still sitting on her bookcase, along with stacks of her favorite novels and DVD’s. It was as if she’d stepped back in time.

And she felt the time jump even more as she looked out of her window and saw an Andrew’s construction site farther down the busy main street of downtown Riverdale.

She had texted Archie earlier to let him know she was back in town and would love to meet up at Pop’s for lunch soon to catch up. And she’d smiled when Archie had replied that he was looking forward to it.

As much as Veronica cared about Archie, and had even loved him at one time, she was beyond glad that things had never worked out between them. Archie had a whole different plan for his life that Veronica wasn’t able to share with him.

She wanted to get out of Riverdale and move to a big city and work in fashion. And she’d worked hard to make it happen for herself. And she loved every minute of it.

But Archie had always been dedicated to the idea of staying in the town he had grown up in, working at his dad’s construction company, and playing gigs around the dive bars on the weekends.

Archie was happy with his life and Veronica was happy _for_ him.

She had given her heart to Archie in high school, and her virginity too. They had an incredible romance during their senior year and had been the golden couple. But ultimately, their differences in goals and dreams led to them parting ways shortly after graduating.

But they had stayed great friends, and Veronica was grateful for that. Being able to catch up with Archie was at least one plus side of coming back to Riverdale.

She would just have to endure the rest.

 

\-----

  
“So what’s this thing we’re going to again?” Veronica asked as she and Kevin rode together to the Riverdale Recreation Complex for the first event of the alumni week.

“It’s the Meet and Greet.” Kevin replied excitedly.

“It’s just for all of the alumni to get together for an initial meetup, get reacquainted and such.”

“God, there’s probably going to be loads of people there if it’s for all the alumni from Riverdale High school _ever_.” Veronica said, feeling frustrated about being dragged to the event where the only other people she really cared about seeing were Betty Cooper, Archie, and Cheryl.

“Probably not. Most of the people that went to Riverdale still live in Riverdale and see each other all the time. It’s why mom and dad didn’t come.” Kevin replied with a chuckle.

Veronica rolled her eyes realizing that this whole event was basically for everyone who had left Riverdale to gloat over their successes ever since they had chosen to get away from small town life.

“Come on, Veronica. Lighten up. If anything, we can make fun of whose gotten fat.” Kevin said as she gave her a nudge.

Veronica chuckled.

“You’re terrible.”

The two friends entered the main foyer of the Rec Center and filled out their names on the name badge stickers that they were supposed to wear.

“I need a drink.” Veronica muttered as she headed towards the open bar.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Veronica Lodge!”

Veronica turned to see Cheryl Blossom making a beeline for her old friend.

“Hey Cher!” Veronica cheered as she gave Cheryl a big hug.

Despite their differences in the past, and the constant competition for Archie’s affections, Veronica and Cheryl were friends and had stayed in relatively good touch with each other over the years.

“I can’t believe you’re here! Kevin must have made a pretty convincing argument to get you to come.”

Veronica laughed.

“I put up a good fight, but ultimately, he won the battle. So here I am!”

The two old friends chitchatted about work and what they had been up to lately while they sipped their cocktails. Veronica found herself feeling much better about having come to the Meet and Greet despite her previous apprehension over it.

“So where is Archie?” Cheryl asked as she surveyed the growing crowd of alumni.

Veronica shrugged.

“He said something about not being able to get off work until later but he was going to try to make it.” Veronica replied as she looked around for any other familiar faces.

She looked forward to the mini reunion. It would feel like old times, but even better now that the contention and rivalries were in the past, as well as her old feelings for Archie.

She had moved on and she knew she couldn’t have done it if she hadn’t gotten out of Riverdale.

“Man, it’s weird being back here.” Cheryl said with a chuckle.

Veronica nodded in agreement.

“What made you even want to come?” Veronica asked, curiously. She knew that this kind of occasion wasn’t really Cheryl’s thing either.

“Him.” Cheryl said pointing in the direction of the open bar.

“ _He_ is why I’m here.”

Veronica followed Cheryl's gaze, which had suddenly become totally fixated.

“I thought you were a lesbian, Cher.” Veronica said as she glanced at her longtime friend.

Cheryl chuckled.

“I’m bi, Ronnie. And I just got out of a really long relationship with Toni Topaz. So I thought I’d give guys a chance again. But not just any guy. _That_ guy, in particular.”

“Who is he?” Veronica asked under her breath as she looked back over at the bar, her eyes landing on the incredibly good looking, raven-haired man that Cheryl had pointed out.

He stood casually at the bar with a drink in his hand, the top two buttons on his white dress shirt undone, revealing the v shape of a tanned, muscular chest. His black slacks and matching suit jacket hung perfectly on his tall frame. Veronica wondered if he had been in a class a few years ahead of her, or behind her since he looked about their age. Either way, her curiosity about the dark and handsome stranger was piqued.

Cheryl smirked.

“Oh, I’m sure you probably know him. He was like Archie’s _best_ friend in high school. Remember Jughead Jones?”

Veronica’s eyes widened as she nearly choked on her vodka tonic at what Cheryl had just told her.

“Jughead Jones? No way…no…can’t be. Are you _sure_?”

Cheryl nodded.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I saw him at Betty Cooper’s annual Christmas party last year. I couldn’t believe he was there. He was _never_ at parties in high school…at least…I don’t remember if he was. Anyway, yeah, we were talking and he’s like this super successful photo journalist now. And really _hot_ …pretty much every chick at the party was giving him the ‘fuck me’ vibes all night, but I think he was like dating Betty at the time. I heard they broke up though, so….game on.”

Veronica listened to every single word Cheryl told her, unable to take her eyes off of Jughead as she spoke. She didn’t know why but she couldn’t help but feel ashamed at the way she was gazing at him. But she quickly realized that it was all because she had never paid Jughead much attention in high school, even though she had known that he’d had some sort of crush on her back then.

She wasn’t prepared for when he suddenly locked eyes with her, and in that moment, all she wanted to do was disappear into thin air.

His gaze was intense as she noticed the flicker of recognition in his eyes before he started walking towards her.

“Shit…” She muttered to herself.

“Hey, Cheryl.” He said smoothly once he was standing in front of the two women.

Veronica could feel her heart racing. Seeing him up close now, she realized it definitely _was_ Jughead Jones. His face was so familiar to her, but something was just different. There was something so incredibly attractive about him, that she couldn’t help but wonder how the hell she ever could have missed it back when they were still in high school together.

“Didn’t know you would be here.”

Cheryl smiled weakly at him.

“I changed my mind and thought I’d check it out.” She replied, batting her eyelashes at him shamelessly.

“I definitely didn’t think _you’d_ be here. I thought this wasn’t really your thing.” She replied.

Jughead chuckled.

“It’s not, but Archie suckered me into it.” He said as he looked over at Veronica.

“Um…Jughead, do you remember Veronica Lodge?” Cheryl asked as she motioned to where Veronica had been standing mutely, still in a state of shock from seeing Jughead for the first time in seven years.

Jughead nodded, smiling warmly as Veronica’s pulse raced uncontrollably.

“I certainly do. I could never forget Veronica Lodge.” He said, still smiling that incredible smile.

“You look amazing, Ronnie.” Jughead said as looked her up and down.

She felt a thrill ripple throughout her whole body as his eyes raked over her before he leaned in to give her a quick hug.

He smelled amazing.

“You…look so good…too.” Veronica replied, immediately feeling like an idiot for sounding like a bumbling fool.

“How have you…how are you doing?” She managed to sputter.

She would have given anything to have a perfect excuse to get away from how mortified she felt.

But Jughead just continued to smile at her, which didn’t help matters. His smile made her feel like she was melting into a puddle.

“Really good. How’ve you been?” He asked sincerely.

But before Veronica could answer him, his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket quickly.

“I’m sorry, I have to take this. But I’ll talk to you ladies later.” He said with a wink before walking off to answer the call.

Cheryl looked over at Veronica, a sly grin on her face.

“Wow, V, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so tongue tied before. Little Juggy Jones making you nervous?”

Veronica could feel her face getting hot.

“I just…you know…I haven’t seen him in a _really_ long time. I didn’t know he’d be here.”

Cheryl chuckled.

“Liar! Just admit that you’d forgotten all about Jughead Jones. I know I did. We never even gave him the time of day in high school. But the man grew up and got the ultimate revenge on us. He’s fucking sexy and hot as hell now. And I saw him first, girl, so get in line.”

 

To be continued...


	2. Mystery Man

Archie, Cheryl, Kevin, Jughead, and Veronica sat together at a table during the rest of the Meet and Greet event, drinking and laughing while remembering old times. It was actually quite fun, and Veronica was surprised that she was having as good of a time as she was. And when at one point during the lively conversation that Kevin turned to give her a knowing look, she nodded and smiled, letting him know that she was glad he’d made her come back to Riverdale for the reunion.

“And then Weatherbee told me that if I ever pulled a prank like that again, I would be kicked off the football team. But he was totally bluffing. We never would have won state that year if I hadn’t been able to play.” Archie said laughing as he rehashed one of the most memorable moments from the prank war during their senior year.

“Long live, Weatherbee.” Jughead said as he raised his drink in a toast.

“Long live, Weatherbee!” They all cheered in unison.

Veronica couldn’t stop herself from letting her eyes linger on Jughead every single time he spoke. And even when he didn’t speak at all.

Not only had he grown up to be heartbreakingly handsome, but he also seemed so sure of himself now. He spoke of his travels around the world, his exciting line of work, the unplanned adventures, and they were all the most fascinating stories Veronica had ever heard.

“You know, Jug, Veronica is a fashion columnist for the New York Journal.” Archie said as he motioned towards Veronica.

Jughead looked at her and smiled.

“I’m not surprised. We had English together all through high school, and I remember what a talented writer you were.” Jughead said warmly.

Veronica could feel her heart racing at the compliment.

“Oh…no. You were _the_ best writer in the whole school, Jughead. I remember the amazing articles you wrote for the Blue & Gold. And the incredible pictures you took. I’m glad you made a career out of your talents.” She replied, trying her best to not stare at his mouth as she spoke to him, but it was nearly impossible.

She couldn’t understand how she’d never noticed how gorgeous his lips were before.

“Oh yeah! And you did such awesome work on the yearbook too, Juggy!” Cheryl chirped.

“And Veronica’s outfits were practically legendary. Fashion is her forte.” Kevin interjected, trying to trump whatever Cheryl was trying to do.

It was all Veronica could do to not roll her eyes. Cheryl had been flirting mercilessly with Jughead all night, and had obviously done some research on him before the reunion. Because Veronica knew that Cheryl had known utterly _nothing_ about what Jughead had been involved in during high school. She had barely known he was alive.

“Ah, the flattery from such beautiful women. Thank you, ladies.” Jughead replied with a humbly sincere grin.

Cheryl glared at Veronica, but Veronica looked away. She wasn’t about to get into some war for Jughead’s affections with her longtime friend. She only had a week to be in Riverdale, and romance with an old high school friend wasn’t on the itinerary.

“Well, I better get going. I have a deadline I need to meet before my editor reams me.” Jughead said as he glanced at his watch.

Veronica didn’t expect to feel as disappointed as she did, and she it didn’t show on her face as Jughead got up from the table.

“Let me walk you out.” Cheryl said with a smug look as she stood up and took Jughead’s arm.

Jughead smiled at Cheryl in a way that made Veronica crave to be on the receiving end of his gaze. But she quickly distracted herself by taking a sip of her drink and turning to Archie.

“Good night, guys. I’ll catch up with you all before the week is out.” Jughead said with a wave before he and Cheryl headed out of the Rec Center.

Veronica felt a mixture of relief and regret once Jughead had left. And she resented wondering if she would see him again before she went back to New York.

“Wow…Jughead Jones got _crazy_ hot.” Kevin said with a chuckle as she sipped his rum and Coke.

“You know, he had the biggest crush on Veronica in high school.” Archie said with a smirk.

“I mean like, _huge_. He was so in love with you, Ronnie.”

Veronica could feel the blush in her cheeks, and knew it was giving her away.

“Why didn’t he ever say anything to me?” She asked Archie, hoping for some insight.

Archie shrugged.

“Would it have mattered if he had?”

The question jolted Veronica. She hated to admit it, but at the time it likely _wouldn’t_ have mattered. She could imagine that he _had_ ever said anything, she would have politely told Jughead that she was flattered but didn’t feel the same way about him.

She would have felt guilty for hurting him, but ultimately, she would have forgotten about it within days.

How the tables had turned. Now Jughead was the one with the upper hand while Veronica was sick with envy wondering if Cheryl Blossom was headed home with him at that very minute.

It was true, Jughead Jones had gotten the ultimate revenge on all the girls who had never given him a second glance. And Veronica shook her head, knowing she deserved to feel like shit over it.

\---

 

Veronica had been sitting at her parent’s dining room table, alone in the quiet while her mom and dad were out at some ribbon cutting event. She had been trying to come up with a good angle on the fashion editorial she had been asked to write about the ingénues in Hollywood and the way they push the limits with award show high fashion. It was an interesting piece that she knew she could put a new spin on, but she was bored with it already.

"I think, while I'm stuck in Riverdale, I should do my editorial on the different influences fashion has in regards to small time life versus big city life. It would be a fascinating contrast piece." She had told her editor later that afternoon.

"Sounds really good, Veronica. I like it, so have at it. But you know you’ll need to get out of your parents dining room in order to make it persuasive and believable."

Veronica agreed, and she knew the best place to get started in getting some inspiration was at Pop's. She grabbed her jacket to go get some dinner at the popular diner.

Pop's was almost like a second home to her, and she had missed it terribly. Some of the best times in her life had taken place inside that little chock-lit shoppe that never closed. She smiled at all the memories as she pulled into the parking lot and walked inside.

“Veronica Lodge, wanna join me for a milkshake?”

Hearing her name caught her off guard as she turned to see Jughead sitting at the front counter, eating a hamburger, just like how he always had when they’d been in high school.

It was like stepping back in time for a brief moment.

She looked down at her laptop bag, having thought she would eat while she worked. But now that she had run into Jughead Jones, work would have to wait.

“I’d love to.” Veronica replied as she took a seat on the empty stool next to him.

She had never been the nervous type, especially when it came to men, but something about Jughead affected her in a way that she wasn’t familiar with. It was scary, but exciting, and the throb in her chest at being so close to him was completely unexpected. It was almost euphoric, and she wondered what it could possibly mean.

“It’s really great to see you again, Veronca. Feels like it’s been forever.” He said as he gazed at her.

Veronica smiled casually but on the inside she felt like a mess.

“Yeah, I’m not able to visit Riverdale often. My job is _insanely_ demanding.” She replied with a laugh.

Jughead nodded, obviously understanding what the pressure was like due to his own career in the journalism industry.

“So is your boyfriend okay with your demanding job?” He asked with an inquisitive grin.

Veronica sucked in a breath as she shook her head no.

“I…uh…don’t have a boyfriend, currently. I’m as single as they come.” She replied with a shrug.

Jughead’s eyes widened with surprise.

“That’s…unbelievable, Ronnie. I was _certain_ someone would have snatched you up and married you by now.”

Veronica blushed at his words.

“No, not yet.” She replied, wondering about his own relationship status but not having the nerve to ask him.

Jughead gave her a sly grin.

“I wanted to tell you, I think it’s great what you’re doing with your writing. And I have a confession to make, I’ve read some of your fashion pieces in the Journal.” Jughead said, not taking his eyes off of her.

“You’re sharp, and funny, and sentimental. It's really great stuff, Veronica.”

Veronica smiled at the compliment, beyond flattered.

“Thank you, Jug. Coming from you, that means a lot.” She said as she pulled out a travel magazine that she had found sitting on her parent’s coffee table.

“I have to confess, I read this article last night.” She said as she showed him the magazine.

Jughead chuckled when he noticed the byline on the cover with his name in bold.

“That’s the one about inner city gang life around the world, and how it can really hold a familial feeling for people that join and live that lifestyle. That was a really great trip that took me all over, and yet it hit really close to home for me.”

Veronica nodded, remembering something about Jughead that Archie had told her once back during their junior year of high school.

“Oh yeah, weren’t you a member of the Southside Serpents or something like that?” She asked, curious in a way about Jughead that she never had been until now.

Jughead chuckled.

“Still am, actually. I mean, I’ll always be one, even though I’m not in Riverdale very often. It was like a family for me during a time in my life when my _real_ family was going through some major dysfunction.”

Veronica remembered that Jughead had briefly gone to live with a foster family when his dad had gone to prison for some kind of racketeering scam that he’d gotten caught up in. And Jughead’s mom had been living out of state with Jughead’s sister.

Veronica wished she could remember more details, and she felt ashamed that she didn't. She had missed out on knowing Jughead, and she regretted it immensely.

“I remember, and I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I wish I’d been there for you more.” Veronica said, remorsefully.

But Jughead shook his head.

“Actually, you were. You told me that I should take pictures for the yearbook and you let me borrow your dad’s camera. That was when I first got into photography. I really do have _you_ to thank for that, Veronica.”

Veronica was caught off guard by his assertion that she was the reason why he was living his dream. Hearing she had helped Jughead, without even knowing she had helped him, thrilled her. But she also felt a tremendous amount of guilt, as well.

She hadn’t ever known how tough life had really been for Jughead during that time. He had hid it all far too well, or maybe she just hadn’t cared enough to notice.

“Thank you for telling me that, and I’m glad that I could help, Jughead. But it’s your talent that you should be thanking. You’re amazing.”

The two sat in a quiet silence until Veronica finally spoke.

“So I’ve heard that you’ve really made a name for yourself. Your job must keep you pretty busy too, huh?”

Jughead nodded as he smiled.

“It does. But I love it. I’m all over the place living out of suitcases. I do have a house here in Riverdale that I escape to when I can. But I also have an apartment in Brooklyn and a condo in L.A. I just need places to lay my head that are mine, ya know? Hotel life just isn’t for me, if and when I can avoid it."

Veronica knew Jughead wasn’t bragging, that he really had a sincere need to have a place to call home. Or places, to be exact. But hearing that he had a place in Brooklyn, while she had her own place in Manhattan, caused her heart to skip a beat.

“I _absolutely_ know what you mean. Archie never told me you had a place in New York. You should have gotten in touch with me. We could have…like…hung out.”

Jughead grinned bashfully.

“I…I actually thought about it, a few times, to be honest…but…I just haven’t had the chance. I’m never in one place for very long.”

Veronica wasn’t sure why she suddenly felt so disappointed by his words.

“Well, I would be really nice to maybe see you next time you’re in Brooklyn, and I’d love to see some of your work too.”

Jughead nodded.

“That would be…really great. But you probably _have_ seen my work without even realizing it. Some of my photos have been featured in your publication.” He said with a wink.

Veronica laughed.

“No kidding. Well, I’m intrigued, Jughead Jones. I guess I’ll be Googling you later.” She said with a laugh.

Jughead gave her a sly smile.

“Yeah, well, I hope you like what you see.” He said as he lay a few bills on the counter and started to get up from his seat.

“I got to get going, Veronica, but thank you for having dinner with me. Maybe I’ll see you at the parade tomorrow.”

Veronica’s heart sank. She had been enjoying catching up with Jughead. And she had really enjoyed looking at him, still unable to get over how gorgeous he had become. But most importantly, she had enjoyed talking to him. He was still the same Jughead in so many ways. It warmed her heart that all his success hadn’t seemed to change him. He was still the sweet guy she’d known before, but now she felt as though she was _really_ seeing him, and really _hearing_ him for the first time. She only wished she had been more aware, more attentive of him, back when they were young and he had liked her. Back when it had really counted.

She couldn’t help but feel that maybe she had missed her chance.

\---

 

Kevin, Veronica, and Archie sat in Archie’s small rental house, having a few drinks and catching up. Veronica had forgotten how much fun she’d always had with her high school friends. Even though she and Kevin both lived in Manhattan and saw each other often, there was something different about hanging out back in their hometown, remembering all the shenanigans they had gotten into and talking about what everyone was up to these days. A lot had changed in the seven years since they had all graduated.

“It’s like old times but now we can drink!” Kevin cheered as he poured himself another vodka tonic.

Archie laughed.

“You know we always drank, Kev. Well, except for Jughead and Veronica. Our resident Goodie Two Shoes.”

Veronica gave Archie a mock glare as she threw a beer cap at him.

“Hey, how else was I going to get the grades to be valedictorian?”

Suddenly, there was a knock on Archie’s front door, and she wondered if maybe he had invited Jughead to join the little gathering. Her heart leapt at the thought of getting to spend some more time with him.

“That would be Betty. I invited her to come by.” Archie said as he got up to let Betty in.

Kevin raised an eyebrow suspiciously as he looked over at Veronica.

“Archie invited Betty. Well _that_ is interesting, hm?”

Veronica chuckled. Kevin loved nearly _any_ kind of gossip, especially Riverdale gossip.

“Hey Betty!” Veronica said as she jumped up to give her old friend a hug.

“We missed you last night at the Meet and Greet thing.”

Betty smiled wearily.

“Yeah, well…I wasn’t really in a party mood. I had to work a 12-hour shift at the hospital.”

Veronica nodded understandingly.

She hadn’t kept in touch much with Betty over the years, but she knew Betty Cooper had become Dr. Betty Cooper and was a pediatric surgeon at the Riverdale Children’s Hospital. With her beauty and brains, Veronica had a hard time not being envious of Betty. Particularly since Betty had dated Jughead.

“ _More_ than dated.” Kevin had told her earlier that day.

“She and Jughead were together for like two years. It was pretty serious. But he broke up with her a few months ago. Apparently their schedules were so crazy they never saw each other.”

Veronica had found herself wondering how much different her _own_ schedule was than Jughead’s, and immediately felt a terrible guilt for thinking that way when she knew how hard the breakup had been for Betty.

Veronica didn’t want to pry, but she couldn’t help but be extremely curious about Betty’s relationship with Jughead. But she dared not ask. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her old friend.

But as the night wore on, and more drinks were poured, Betty and Veronica found themselves outside on the back porch of the house, looking up at the almost full moon hanging in the night sky.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come by to see everyone last night…I just…I knew Jug would be there and I’m just kind of trying to avoid him for a little while.” Betty said with a weak chuckle.

“I’m so sorry, Betty. I didn’t know you two had even been together. I haven’t kept up too much with what’s been going on in Riverdale in the past few years.” Veronica replied, honestly.

Betty let out a quiet sigh.

“It’s okay. I mean…to be honest…I was _really_ in love with him, and just...crazy about him. I’d been crazy about him since we were little kids. But he never seemed to notice how much I liked him, no matter what I did. But when I got out of med school and moved back to Riverdale, he and I ran into each other at Pop’s one day…and….things just happened. And everything between us seemed great at first…but…"

Betty paused, as if still perplexed by some unsolved mystery regarding her ex.

"There was always something just…missing. It’s like, I never got _all_ of him. It was as if he was always keeping a part of himself protected, hidden away. I know _I_ loved _him_ , but I sometimes wonder if he ever really loved _me_.”

Veronica watched as Betty wiped the lone tear that had fallen down her cheek.

“Anyway, I’m sorry, Veronica. I shouldn’t unload all of this on you. I just…I haven’t talked about it much, and drinking rum doesn’t help.” She said with a laugh.

Veronica smiled warmly.

“It’s okay, B. I’m really glad you feel as though you could talk to me about it. But, I’m curious…are you and _Archie_ dating now?”

Betty’s eyes widened at the question.

“Um…well…yeah. Is that okay? I mean, I know you and Archie were a thing at one time.”

Veronica chuckled.

“No, it’s totally fine. Archie and I are _just_ friends. Totally platonic.”

Betty let out a sigh of relief.

“I told him not to say anything, just in case, but he said you’d be cool with it. I really like him. Archie is a really special guy. There was a part of me that felt bad about going out with him...because of Jughead…but apparently Jughead is okay with it too…”

Veronica could tell that Betty was somewhat disappointed that Jughead didn’t seem to be jealous. It made Veronica wonder if there were some things about the old Jughead that didn’t exist anymore. The Jughead who was a hopeless romantic. Was he now heartless when it came to love? Veronica hoped not. Jughead had always been the kind of person who deserved someone good for him.

And it seemed as if Betty _had_ been good to him, had really _loved_ him. Betty Cooper seemed to have it all, so why would he have ended things with her?

When it came down to it, Jughead Jones had become a mystery, and Veronica couldn’t help but want to solve it.

 

To be continued…

 

 


	3. Defenses Up and Defenses Down

The alumni parade had been a lot more fun than Veronica had thought it would be and she was glad she had gone to it, while also capturing some really incredible pictures of the locals all decked out in their parade gear.

She thought about the editorial that she had begun writing, and decided that her angle would be about how the small town lifestyle can give even the most jaded person a sense of home and nostalgia, and how it can contribute to what they choose to wear. It made her think of a girl she had once seen walking towards NYU in a pair of worn and weathered cowboy boots. Veronica had immediately wondered where the girl had come from and if the boots were some way representative of her need to hold onto her hometown past.

The photos Veronica had taken that day would go along perfectly with the small town portion of the piece, and she was getting excited about how the editorial would turn out.

She only wondered why she hadn’t seen Jughead. He had said he would be there but she hadn’t caught one glimpse of him. The letdown of not having run into him nagged at her.

Regardless, Veronica was still up for some fun as she followed Archie, Betty, Kevin, Reggie, and Chuck to the pub around the corner from where they had watched the parade. The sun was going down, and it had gotten much colder all of a sudden. Veronica pulled her leather jacket tighter around herself and smiled at the thought of a glass of bourbon to warm her up.

Standing at the bustling bar, she waited for her drink order as her friends dispersed themselves around the cozy pub. Betty and Archie had found a dark, quiet corner and Veronica couldn’t help but smile. They looked good together, and she hoped that Archie would help Betty get completely over her heartache.

Veronica took a sip of her bourbon, and just as she had set the glass back down on the bar, she looked over to find Jughead Jones standing at the other end, talking to an attractive young woman with long, chestnut brown hair, her lips as red as a rose. The girl was smiling flirtatiously at Jughead while he spoke, the two standing so close to each other that it looked as if he was going in for a kiss at any moment.

Veronica’s heart dropped to her stomach.

Unexpectedly, his eyes flicked up and met hers. He smiled, giving her a wave, but Veronica didn’t wave back. She was pissed off and she didn’t even really know why. So instead, she quickly grabbed her drink and went to go find Kevin.

She was ready to leave.

  
Veronica sighed to herself. She didn’t know why seeing Jughead with another girl bothered her so much. Maybe it was because Betty was there too and she might see him and be upset about him being with someone else at the pub. And from what Betty had told her, Jughead had completely moved on. He probably had no idea Betty was even at the bar, and he probably wouldn’t even care if it meant he’d get laid that night.

She scowled as she started to think that maybe Jughead Jones was a lot more insensitive than he had once been. That all of his success and transformation into the sought after man that he was now had led to him to forget all about the incredibly sweet and thoughtful guy he’d once been in high school.

But what she really couldn’t figure out was why she even cared about who he was now when she had barely paid any attention to who he was back then. Maybe, if she would be honest with herself, she’d know exactly why. Unfortunately, she wasn’t ready to be.

Veronica was making her way to the back of the crowded bar to see if Kevin was in line for the bathroom when she suddenly felt a hand on her lower back.

“Hey.” Jughead murmured in her ear.

He smelled like expensive cologne mixed with cognac. Veronica immediately felt her whole body shiver. She quickly turned around so he was no longer touching her.

“Oh hey, Jughead. Where’s your _friend_?” Veronica asked, sounding more annoyed than she had meant to.

He gave her devious grin as he stepped closer to her.

“Why? Are you jealous?” He asked as he put a hand on her waist.

Jughead was apparently determined to touch her, and Veronica hated that she liked it.

And as much as she tried to resist, her thoughts betrayed her as she wondered what it would be like to have him touch her in other places. She needed to get the thought out of her head.

“No, I’m not jealous. But…but what about Betty? Don’t you care about how she might feel? Watching you pick up women right in front of her?”

Jughead looked at Veronica with a smirk on his handsome face.

“I had no idea she was even here, Veronica. But, out of curiosity, why are you so worried about Betty? Did she tell you something about me?” He asked as he took his hand away and folded his arms across his chest.

Veronica bit her lip. She knew she probably shouldn’t have said anything, but in her frustration it had just tumbled out. Seeing Jughead hitting on the girl at the bar had bothered her way too much.

“Oh, you know, just that you basically broke her heart for no good reason. I never thought you would have turned into an insensitive jerk.” Veronica replied bitterly.

But the crushed look on Jughead’s face made her immediately regret her words. He hadn’t deserved that, and she didn’t know what had come over her.

“Don’t make assumptions about things you don’t know anything about, Veronica. That’s not the whole story…” He said before finishing his beer and setting the glass down on a nearby table.

“Then tell me the whole story.” She said, wanting to hear him tell her that she was wrong for thinking he was indifferent, that he didn’t care about hurting someone who had cared so much about him like Betty Cooper did.

She wanted answers. She wanted to know him.

But Jughead just shook his head.

“You wouldn’t understand. And it’s none of your business anyway. Now…I’ve finished my drink. See you later, Ms. Lodge.”

And with that, he left.

\-----

Veronica couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned in her old bed. She couldn’t get Jughead Jones out of her mind.

Part of her didn’t even like him, he had gotten hotter and therefore more arrogant than she had originally thought he was. But then she would think about their conversations at the Meet and Greet and at Pop’s. She liked that side of him. She liked that side of him a _lot_ , and it was _those_ talks that had proven he was the same Jughead that she had known before.

It bothered her wondering why he had hurt Betty, and he had been right, Veronica didn’t know his side of the story and it wasn’t fair to judge him based on only knowing one part of the full picture. She wondered if he’d ever tell her his side or if she had blown it that night at the pub.

She wanted to see him again, she wanted to find out more. She was completely intrigued by Jughead. She wanted another chance experience that undeniable electricity that she felt whenever she was near him. It was that thought that sent a tense energy throughout her whole body.

Her mind wandered to thoughts of Jughead’s incredible lips, the intensity in his eyes, his sexy smile, his confident demeanor. She found herself wanting desperately to know what it would feel like to have him in her bed with her at that moment. So much so that she found herself touching her body in ways that she would like to have Jughead touch her. She moaned softly, thinking about him and what she wanted him to do to her.

It wasn’t nearly as satisfying, but it would have to do for now.

\-----

“So where do you think I could find Jughead today?” Veronica asked Archie, doing her best to sound casual as the two sat eating Pop’s takeout for lunch in Archie’s office at Andrews Construction.

Archie rolled his eyes.

“You too, huh? Very subtle, by the way.” He replied with a chuckle.

Veronica scoffed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Archie gave her a teasing grin.

“If I had a dollar for every chick that went to Riverdale high school that now wants to get with Jughead, I’d be the richest man in Riverdale.”

Veronica shook her head.

“I don’t want to ‘get with’ him, Arch. This is strictly for professional purposes. I’m doing an editorial piece for the Journal and I would like to interview people that have grown up in small town life, and are really involved in the community.”

Archie raised his eyebrows.

“Jughead is involved in the community? I’m involved in the community and grew up in Riverdale, just interview _me_.”

Veronica sighed.

“He’s a Southside Serpent, though…so…you know…there’s _that_ whole angle that could be really interesting for the article.”

Archie let out a boisterous laugh.

“Ronnie, how long have I known you? Do you seriously think I believe that? Just admit that you want to get loved up by ol’ Juggy Jones.”

Veronica rolled her eyes, not wanting to admit anything to Archie when it came to his best friend since birth.

“I mean…okay, yes, I’m attracted to him. That’s the only thing that I’ll admit. But I’m not trying to sleep with him, not after what he did to Betty.”

Archie chuckled as he shook his head.

“Veronica, there’s a lot more to the Betty story than that. But I will tell you this, Jughead is a good guy, he always has been. Yes, he acts like he doesn’t want to be tied down, but that’s not true. He deserves someone who sees him as more than just a piece of ass now that he has grown up. There’s more to him than that. So if you go sniffing around him just to use him, I can’t support that.”

Veronica nodded, understanding that Archie was just trying to look out for his best friend, and it made her realize that thinking Jughead had become a heartless asshole wasn’t completely accurate. Archie knew Jughead better than anyeone, and he had always been fiercely loyal when it came to Jughead. Veronica thought she could understand why that was.

Jughead had a fragility about him, he kept it hidden, but it was there. Something inside Veronica wanted desperately to chip away at the walls Jughead had built around him. And whether she should or not, she was determined to get his attention somehow.

\---

 

Veronica followed the worn pathway that trailed alongside Sweetwater River. Archie had said that if he could guess where Jughead might be, it would be somewhere scenic and he’d have his camera with him.

The most scenic place in Riverdale that Veronica could think of was Sweetwater River. She carried her camera with her too, taking shots of the flowing river, more for herself than for her work assignment.

She carefully climbed her way down to the river’s edge and found a dry spot on a rock. She closed her eyes and allowed the sun rays to warm her in the chilly October afternoon air. The sound of the gurgling river was so peaceful that Veronica could imagine taking a nap. She hadn’t experienced this level of tranquility in far too long.

She loved her job, but it was intense, busy, and extremely competitive. She often found herself spending a lot of time in her office. More time than what was probably healthy. But she had goals she wanted to meet and she knew she’d have to pay her dues to achieve what she wanted.

It had cost her a lot. Relationships with men, relationships with friends, and it was a big reason why she didn’t see her family as much as she would like to. Her social life was almost nonexistent, but she knew it would all be worth it. And so far, it had been.

Just before she had left for Riverdale, her boss had encouraged her to apply for a position as a fashion editor for one of the associated publications. It was apparent that all of Veronica’s sacrifices and hard work were paying off, and she knew she could eventually start taking more time for herself.

But there was something about having a bit more freedom that terrified her. She was still young, but she also wanted a family someday, but so far, there had been no prospects.

And the one person that she would like to consider a prospect, didn’t seem as though it would ever be a sure thing.

“Veronica?”

Unexpectedly, Veronica heard Jughead’s voice and her heart slammed in her chest as she turned to see him watching her from the shoreline. He was wearing his old beanie and a denim Sherpa jacket. Seeing him like that brought back a flood of memories that she had never even realized she’d had.

Veronica unabashedly grinned from ear to ear at the sight of him.

“What are you doing out here in the middle of the afternoon?” He asked, curiously.

Veronica held up her camera.

“Thought I’d get some pictures of Sweetwater for posterity.”

Jughead smiled and she felt herself melting. He wasn’t still angry with her.

“Me too.” He replied as he held up his own camera. “Want to join me for a hike up through Evergreen Forest?”

\-----

 

Veronica and Jughead trudged through the long grass and trees that led them up a hillside looking down on the river as it snaked through Evergreen Forest.

“Amazing.” Veronica said with a sigh before clicking away.

Jughead stood next to her as he took a few shots himself.

“Yeah…can you believe this has been here all this time? I wish I’d come up here a lot sooner, but I only recently discovered this part of the forest.” Jughead said with a wistful sigh.

Veronica agreed.

“It’s amazing what you find when you go off the beaten path.”

Jughead looked at her thoughtfully and smiled.

“That’s a great metaphor for life in general, Veronica. It's like you're a writer or something.”

Veronica chuckled.

“I’m not sure fashion writers come up with a metaphor like _that_ every day. I’ll have to remember it.”

The two found a spot near the top of the hill and sat down to take in the beauty around them for a bit longer as the sun began to sink lower in the sky.

They had been taking photos all afternoon while talking about their jobs and deadlines and horror stories when it came to working in the journalism world.

It was obvious that they had a lot in common, and Veronica enjoyed how easy it was to talk to him, even with how anxious he made her. The intense pounding of her heart never seemed to cease when she was around him.

“Veronica, I want to apologize to you for how I walked out of the pub last night. That was rude of me.” Jughead said as he looked over at her.

Veronica smiled warmly at him.

“Don’t be sorry, _I_ was the rude one. Your relationship with Betty is none of my business. And I’m really sorry for bringing it up. It wasn’t my place.”

Jughead sighed.

“Truth is, Veronica, I really _do_ care about Betty. I always will. You may not know this but she was the only girl that ever paid any attention to me in high school. Even _before_ high school. She was always so kind to me. She would bring me lunch when she knew I was low on cash. She always gave me a ride when I needed one. There was even one winter where I didn’t have a coat. She noticed, and the next day she had given me one that her mom had bought for me. She was just…she was always looking out for me.”

Veronica listened attentively as he spoke, her heart breaking at how much Jughead had struggled and she had never known it. How she wished she had opened her eyes all those years ago and seen what he was going through. She would have liked to been there for him the way Betty and Archie had been, but she’d been too wrapped up in herself.

“I tried to pay her back by being a good friend to her. I knew she liked me, but…I just couldn’t make myself like her back. When I ran into her a couple of years ago, she looked incredible and hearing about how she was saving children’s lives just amazed me. I was immediately attracted to her. So we started dating…but…there was always just something missing. I still couldn’t make myself love her the way she deserved. I felt tremendous guilt. Instead of talking to her about it, I just let my work consume me until I was never around. I made excuses to her about why she couldn’t come visit me when I was traveling or if I was staying in L.A. or New York. It finally got to the point where I knew I had to end it.”

He paused and sighed before continuing, Veronica could see the pain in his eyes for how he’d hurt the girl who’d always loved him.

“I felt terrible when I broke it off. She was really upset. But she had known that something had never been right between us. And I knew Archie had kind of been looking after her while I’d been gone, and that he was starting to be interested in her. I encouraged it because I knew Archie would treat her like the gold she is. That he would be so much better for her than I was.”

Without thinking about it, Veronica put her hand on Jughead’s shoulder. It was obvious he’d been hard on himself over the breakup.

“I understand, Jughead. And thank you for telling me all of this. I was wrong about you with what I said last night, and I’m really sorry for that.”

Jughead gave her a weak smile.

“It’s okay, Veronica. But you’re _not_ wrong about me. I can be a cad. I _have_ been, and I am even now. I don’t know why exactly. I think I’m just not equipped for love and relationships and everything that comes along with those things.”

Hearing Jughead talk that way made Veronica’s heart ache. She wanted to find a way to change his mind. She wanted him to know that he _could_ love and he was deserving of it in return.

“How do you even know that for sure? Maybe you just haven’t found the right person yet, Jug. Have you really even _tried_?”

Jughead shook his head, clearly frustrated.

“Trust me, Veronica, I’m not cut out for that. I’ll never be. This is who I am and it’s not going to change. Not for anyone.” He replied sternly.

Veronica knew she had touched a nerve and she felt awful for it. She hadn’t intended on upsetting him, she had just wanted to help.

But the two stayed silent as they made their way through the creeping darkness of the forest and back to where her car and his motorcycle were parked in a gravel lot by the River.

“See you around.” Jughead said gruffly before getting on his motorcycle and racing out onto the main road.

Veronica shook her head as she watched him go.

She thought back to what Archie had said earlier about Jughead putting on an act, and she wondered if when Jughead had gotten so upset with her, that it had just been his defense mechanism for not wanting to face the hurt he felt over not knowing if he was meant to ever have love in his life.

All she knew for certain was that Jughead was guarding himself for a reason, and she wanted more than anything to know what that reason was.

 

To be continued…

 


	4. Games and Honesty

Kevin and Veronica sat in Veronica's old bedroom at the Pembrooke while he watched her do her hair. She getting ready to hit up the bar that Archie had told her Jughead hung out at when he wasn’t at the Whyte Wyrm.

Her causal plan was to get Jughead’s attention, get him to talk to her, maybe apologize for the day before, and maybe see if he would give her a chance to prove to him that he was meant for something more than just being some kind of superficial player.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go with me?” Veronica asked her best friend who was lounging lazily on her bed, flipping through an old issue of Cosmopolitan.

Kevin shook his head no.

“I have a date, actually.”

Veronica looked at him with wide eyes.

“Oh really? With who?” Veronica asked with a teasing grin.

Kevin smiled bashfully.

“That Serpent guy, Fangs Fogerty. I ran into him and a couple of the other Serpents at the harvest market yesterday. We were just kind of talking, and then all of a sudden he was asking me if I wanted to get dinner at Pop’s and maybe go to the re-built Twilight Drive-In.”

Veronica grinned at the news. She couldn’t help but hope that this thing with Fangs could possibly lead to something more. Kevin worked so hard as a paralegal for the District Attorney’s office, and she knew he had left little time for love ever since he’d had a string of failed relationships. He was the most loyal friend Veronica had ever had, and he deserved the world.

“I hope you have a wonderful time, but I will miss you!” She said as she applied her mascara carefully.

"Why don't you see if Cheryl wants to go with you?" Kevin suggested with a laugh.

Veronica rolled her eyes as she shook her head no. There was no way she was going to ask Cheryl to be within ten feet of Jughead Jones.

"So…what? Now you and Cheryl are competing over Jughead instead of Archie?"

Veronica couldn’t help but laugh. It was definitely a turn of events that she never would have seen coming.

"No, no, Kev. I vowed _long_ ago that I would _never_ compete with Cheryl Blossom ever again when it comes to guys. That's honestly not what this is. I just...I just need to figure him out."

Kevin smiled knowingly. He wasn't entirely convinced of Veronica's reasons, but she knew he would support her regardless.

“Okay so, you look ready! And really hot! If I was straight, I’d totally want to date you.” Kevin said as she looked Veronica over.

Veronica blushed. She had felt as if it had been years since she’d gotten this dolled up, and it felt good. She felt sexier than she had in a very long time.

“Well, I better get going. Have fun on your date tonight. I hope it leads to many more.” Veronica said with a wink.

Kevin smiled warmly.

“You deserve someone special too, Veronica. I hope you know that.”

Veronica nodded. She wasn’t sure if she really knew that or not, but she hoped something good was just around the corner…literally.

\-----

 

Veronica sat at the bar, drinking her glass of bourbon and trying to very subtly look around for Jughead. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest wondering if he’d show up or not, and if he did, if he would notice her.

She had to admit, she was completely perplexed by Jughead Jones. She couldn’t get a read on him, and she’d always had such a good intuition about people. But she couldn’t figure him out, and it was maddening.

She assumed he was attracted to her, based mostly on the way he smiled at her and spoke to her. Or maybe that was just how Jughead was with every woman he came across. But Veronica wanted desperately to believe her first assumption.

She wondered if he had any idea of how he was affecting her. She had tried to play it as cool as she could but she often found herself staring at him when he spoke, and not always hearing what he was saying. She would be thinking other things and then she’d kick herself for it. She didn’t want to want him unless he wanted her too, but she realized that she had absolutely no choice in the matter.

Veronica had told herself that she didn’t deserve him, not after how she had treated him in high school.

She remembered the Halloween dance their sophomore year and how she had told him she would go with him and then bailed on him when Archie said he’d take her. It was terrible of her and she knew it. She could never shake the look of disappointment she had seen on Jughead’s face when she had told him that he was “off the hook”. The guilt was awful, but she had eventually let it go.

Until another time when Jughead sat by her at the football game and asked her if she wanted to grab a pizza afterwards. She had lied and told him she had to go home and study, but then she ran into him at Pop’s while she was there with Cheryl, Betty, and Josie.

Then there was the memory of the time that Jughead had given her a beautiful pink rose on her 16th birthday but she had left it on a table in the cafeteria. When she’d gone back to get it, it was gone, and she had shrugged it off and forgotten all about it within minutes.

The guilt she felt as she remembered all of those things, consumed her. But she couldn’t control how all of those memories in regards to Jughead had come surging back in full force. It was like a sense of clarity had suddenly taken over and she was now being inundated on all the ways she had passed him over back when all he’d wanted was to be close to her.

And now she was sitting at a bar, dressed to kill, dying for him to want her now the way he had wanted her then. But thinking about the past was torture, there was no way she could take any of it back, and she decided that she should just go home.

But just as she was about to get up from her seat at the bar, she felt two hands grab her waist.

“Veronica…” Jughead’s voice purred in her ear.

Veronica trembled at the way he pulled her hair back and allowed his lips to graze her neck so softly that she wondered if she had only imagined it.

“Hello, Jones.” She said softly.

She badly wanted to see his face but dared not turn around. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

“You know…it’s going to take a lot more than your incredible body in a tight dress to get my attention. But I’m _really_ enjoying the effort.”

Veronica could smell the rich scent of expensive whiskey on his breath. He was drunk, or at least, _getting_ drunk. Which meant he’d been at the bar for a while, toying with her by watching her waiting for him.

And he certainly knew just what to say to make her mad, and hot, both at the same time. It was wonderfully infuriating, and she was so turned on, she decided to play his game.

She turned to face him before pressing her body against his, grabbing the collar of his leather jacket. Being this close to him, she was afraid he could hear the sound of her heartbeat, or maybe even feel it, but she played it as cool as she could.

“You know…last night, when I was all alone in my bed…I was thinking about you…and it felt _really_ good.” She said as she looked him in the eyes.

“So…does _that_ get your attention, Jughead Jones?”

She smirked, but didn’t wait for answer as she pushed past him and walked towards the back of the bar to find the ladies room. Her hands were shaking. She needed a minute to breathe.

But she could feel Jughead following close behind her, the energy was intense. And Veronica quickly found herself at a dead-end near the restrooms.

The truth was, she wanted to be caught by him, and she smiled to herself when she turned to see him fast approaching where she stood.

And he didn’t stop until Veronica’s back was against the cold, brick wall behind her. Jughead braced himself against the wall, one arm on each side of her, blocking her in. She had nowhere to go, but there was no place she’d rather be. She wanted him more than she’d ever wanted anyone.

Jughead looked at her with a seductive grin that made her pulse race. She didn’t know what he was thinking or what he was about to do. He just stared at her.

“Are you going to say anything?” She finally asked, sounding more breathless than she’d intended.

Jughead leaned in so that his lips were right against her ear. His warm breath made her heart slam inside her chest.

“You want me so bad it _aches_.” He said, his voice low and firm.

He wasn’t asking a question, he was telling her what he knew. The unfortunate thing was, he was completely right. But Veronica wasn’t going to tell him that.

“How would you even know that?” She scoffed as she pushed at his chest. But his hands stayed planted on the wall.

“Because you can’t even talk to me without staring at my mouth. You want to know what it would be like to have me kiss you… _everywhere_. It’s what you were thinking about last night, alone in your bed. You want me, but you don’t know if you can have me, and it’s torturing you.”

He leaned in closer, his lips only mere inches from hers.

Veronica attempted to say something, anything, but no words would come out. Jughead Jones had rendered her speechless, and everything he had said was absolutely true.

He gazed at her, and she was ready to close her eyes, ready to feel his lips on hers, those lips that she couldn’t stop thinking about.

But suddenly, Jughead pulled away, a smirk on his face.

“Well, gotta go, Lodge. Maybe I’ll see you around.” He said, as he turned to leave.

She couldn’t believe he was just walking away like nothing, and for a second she hoped he was joking. But he kept going.

He’d had her thinking that he was finally going to do something about the attraction between them, but instead, he was just leaving like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“I hate you Jughead Jones!” She snapped as she watched him walk away.

Without turning around to look back at her, he waved his hand in the air and kept walking.

She watched as he left the bar, disappearing into the night, not knowing when she’d see him again, and wanting desperately to not care if she ever did.

\---

 

Veronica had tried to play Jughead’s game, but he had won. She had no choice but to accept defeat because she couldn’t take it anymore.

She had been driving around Riverdale for the past couple of hours, wrestling with either going to Jughead’s house or not. She didn’t want to give in, but she could hardly stand it anymore.

She wanted Jughead Jones in the worst possible way.

So after Googling his address, she finally made a decision to go to his house.

She drove slowly as she was getting closer to his home, and looked to the right of the charming street on the north side of town that Jughead lived on.

The house wasn’t so much a house as it was a cottage. Quaint but sleek and well looked after. It wasn’t what she had expected the current version of Jughead to have as his home. It seemed more like something high school Jughead would own, which only hinted even more at the fact that Jughead Jones was still the same boy he’d always been.

Veronica smiled at the thought as she walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

She waited several minutes, and was just about to turn around to leave when the door suddenly swung open. Standing there was a shirtless Jughead, his hair ruffled, his jeans hanging low to the point that Veronica caught herself staring at the trail of hair that disappeared underneath his waistband. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of him. He was completely otherworldly.

“Veronica?” He asked, obviously not having expected to find her at his doorstep so late.

“Hey.” She managed to utter, trying to sound more collected than she really was.

Jughead looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain why she was at his house.

“So…” she started, taking a deep breath.

“I get it, Jughead. And…you win. I shouldn’t have ignored you in high school. I should have been paying attention. And yes, I regret it. I regret it so much that it’s driving me crazy. _You_ are driving me crazy. You’re right, I want you. I want you _so_ _bad_ it hurts. I want you to fuck me so badly that I just used the word fuck, and I _never_ say fuck.”

Jughead’s eyes widened for a split second before a smirk formed on his face. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe of his charming little house.

“You just said fuck three times.” He replied with a smug grin.

Veronica nodded.

“Yes, I did. And hearing you say ‘fuck’ makes me want you to fuck me even more.”

Jughead chuckled as he held up five fingers. Veronica had never said that word that many times in her whole life until now. It just proved that Jughead had her spiraling out of control. She had a wild, unexplainable need for him. She wanted to know everything about him. She wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. It was excruciating.

“Well, Veronica…we might have to do all of this potential fucking another night. I have company.” He said with a wink.

Veronica’s heart fell to the pit of her stomach. She should have known. He had told her he was a womanizer, after all. He was just proving himself right.

“Oh…” She didn’t want to know anything else, but she couldn’t control the question that escaped from her lips.

“So…is it someone I know?”

Jughead shook his head.

“I’m not going to answer that.”

But it didn’t matter, because at that moment, Cheryl Blossom had appeared next to Jughead’s side, wearing nothing but a man’s dress shirt. Jughead’s shirt.

“Veronica! Hey! What are you doing here so late?”

Veronica smiled, though she felt sick to her stomach. Seeing Jughead with someone else was like a punch to the gut that she hadn’t seen coming.

“Oh, just came by to bring Jughead his…um…book…that I borrowed, but I…uh…I left it at…uh…at home. Silly me!” She lied, feeling like the biggest idiot on earth.

Jughead shook his head at the weak attempt at explaining herself.

“Do you want to come in for a drink or something?” Cheryl asked, not seeming to care about the lame excuse. She was the one on the other side of the doorway, after all.

Veronica shook her head.

“Thank you, but…I need to be going.” She said anxiously.

She was embarrassed to the point that she could feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

Jughead looked at her carefully, concern on his face. He could tell that she was upset and Veronica couldn’t stand that she was so transparent, but she couldn’t help it.

She hadn’t known that Jughead would be with someone, especially Cheryl. Cheryl Blossom, who paid even _less_ attention to Jughead in high school than Veronica had.

“See you guys later.” Veronica managed to say with a bright smile.

“And…have a great rest of your night.”

It was all fake, of course, but she did her best.

\-----

Veronica sat at Pop’s early the next morning with a cup of coffee and some toast. She’d had a serious need to get out of her house for a little while.

The last thing she wanted was for parents to ask her why her eyes were red and why she looked like death warmed over. But she hadn’t been able to sleep from thinking about Jughead.

  
As much as she enjoyed being at home with her mom and dad, along with Kevin’s random drop-in’s, she realized she had gotten used to having her own apartment by herself. She enjoyed her alone time for the most part. There were the occasional times when she felt particularly alone, but she tried not to let it bother her. She had known that there were more important things in the world than having a boyfriend or husband. She had time, and she didn’t want anyone to make her feel like she had to rush into something just because she was 25 now.

And if she had to be completely honest, no one had come along that she had really wanted to be with. Not for a lack of trying, Veronica had very much wanted to feel the passion and love that people felt for the person they were meant to be with. She had dated plenty. She had even had a few, albeit short, relationships, but no one had made her fall head over heels. It just hadn’t happened.

But that was before Jughead had reentered her life in a totally different way than he’d been in her life before.

She was finally coming to terms with the fact that what she felt for Jughead wasn’t just a physical attraction, and it wasn’t just about wanting to be alone and naked with him. It was much more than that.

She was actually falling for him for everything he was. When they had talked naturally with each other, without the game playing, it had been sweet. She had enjoyed getting to know him better than she ever had before. And she’d realized how much she had missed out in the past when it came to him.

She didn’t want to miss out like that ever again. Jughead was amazing in so many ways, and she got a thrill throughout her whole mind, body, and soul whenever she thought about him.

Thinking about him had seemed to be all she could do lately.

“Veronica Lodge!”

Veronica looked up to see Cheryl standing next to the booth Veronica was sitting in, looking fresh-eyed and smiling from ear to ear. Her night with Jughead must have been fantastic. Veronica was sick with envy.

“Good morning, Cher.” Veronica said with a faux, cheery grin.

She refused to let Cheryl see how shaken up she was over what she’d interrupted the night before. And she certainly wouldn’t allow Cheryl to think that the two of them were headed down the same old road of rivalry for the affections of a certain guy. That sort of thing was in Veronica’s past, and she wanted it to stay there.

“Mind if I sit down?” Cheryl asked with a wide smile.

Veronica shook her head.

“Please do. I was just craving a cup of Pop’s amazing coffee this morning.” Veronica said before taking a sip of the hot beverage.

Cheryl chuckled.

“Me too! Jughead had to leave early this morning to go help Archie with some construction thing, so I thought I’d stop in before going to my mom’s place.”

Veronica nodded casually, but inside, her heart fluttered at the mention of Jughead.

“So, V…tell me why you _really_ came over to Jug’s place last night. I know it wasn’t just about some _book_ you forgot. Not that late at night.” Cheryl said as she looked at Veronica with a cunning grin on her bright red lips.

Veronica knew that Cheryl had always been very astute about things. She shouldn’t have underestimated her in regards to why she’d gone to Jughead’s house.

“I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I had the book in the car with me. That’s all.” Veronica replied, not about to give into Cheryl’s interrogation.

How she felt about Jughead, what she wanted from him, was none of Cheryl’s business. Regardless of if she was sleeping with Jughead or not.

But Cheryl just smiled shrewdly as she stirred her coffee.

“Right…well, if you’re trying to go after him, let me just warn you now. Yes, he’s hot, and yes, he’s fucking amazing in bed, but he doesn’t say much. He’s like… _weirdly_ quiet. He’s totally uninterested in being in a relationship, so don’t even bother trying to make _that_ happen. The guy is only about _one_ thing. I don’t know how Betty was in a relationship with him for so long. He obviously doesn’t have any interest in love and romance and all that…”

Veronica knew that so much of what Cheryl was saying was completely wrong. It was apparent that Cheryl hadn’t taken any real time to get to know Jughead, and he was obviously aware that Cheryl’s only interest in him was of the lascivious variety.

Veronica was glad he hadn’t shared with Cheryl all the things he had shared with her. At least she had that.

“Don’t worry, Cheryl. I’m not trying to go after him.”

But Cheryl didn’t look the least bit convinced.

“Well, I’m leaving for Chicago in the morning so I’m going to sleep with him one more time tonight after the banquet at the school…then, he’s all yours. Good luck.”

Veronica scowled as Cheryl got up and left the diner in a huff.

Veronica could see that Cheryl was distressed by Jughead’s lack of interest in her other than the physical. But it served her right. Cheryl didn’t want him for who he was, for the whole person inside the pretty package.

And that’s where Cheryl and Veronica differed, because Veronica would take it all, if only it seemed even the least bit meant to be.

 

To be continued…

 

 


	5. The Truth

Veronica and Kevin rode together to the banquet at the school. It was the last event of the week before the final, and main event, the Halloween dance.

“So basically, what you are saying is that Cheryl was wearing _nothing_ under Jughead’s shirt?”

Veronica had been filling Kevin in on everything that had happened with Jughead up until that point, and he was eating it up in classic Kevin style.

“I’m assuming, but I’d love to be completely wrong.” Veronica replied, rolling her eyes.

Kevin shook his head.

“She’s so evil. I’m glad Jughead is only using her for some mediocre sex games.”

Veronica chuckled.

“They were using each other, I think. But whatever. It is what it is. And how would you know if Cheryl is mediocre in bed or not?” She asked with a laugh.

Kevin looked over at her, a sly smile on his face.

“I have my ear to the ground at _all_ times, and I hear many interesting things.” He replied with a wink.

Veronica smiled. Kevin Keller had always known just how to cheer her up.

“You know, Ronnie, if you like Jughead so much then you should just tell him. You know how bad he had it for you all throughout high school. He’s probably been pining for you all these years just waiting for you to fall in love with him so you two can get married and have ridiculously gorgeous babies.”

Veronica couldn’t help but laugh, but the idea actually sounded quite lovely. She’d like to think that Kevin was right.

“I _do_ like him, Kev. A lot. And I want to tell him…but I just don’t think it will go anywhere. He seems utterly, totally, 100% adverse to love.”

Kevin nodded.

“Well yes, maybe to everyone _else_. But that doesn’t mean he’d be adverse to you. Just give it a shot. What do you really have to lose?”

Veronica knew Kevin was right but there was still a part of her that had too much pride and fear to tell Jughead how she was really feeling.

She had already made a fool of herself by telling him she wanted to sleep with him. “Fuck” him, was the word she’d used. She felt her face get warm, still embarrassed for how blatant she had been. It was so unlike her, but it was as if Jughead was bringing out a side in her that she never knew she had. A side full of passion and energy. It was strange, and different, but she liked feeling that way.

And as much as she wanted to see him, there was a part of her that hoped he wouldn’t be at the banquet. She was still too mortified from the night before.

But as she and Kevin walked into the gymnasium of the school, her eyes landed on Jughead sitting at one of the round tables, a drink in his hand, and Cheryl draped on him like she owned him while he talked and laughed with Dilton, Chuck, Moose, and Reggie.

Jughead apparently was able to charm everyone he came in contact with, even the guys that made his life a living hell in high school.

The table of guys she’d known just about her whole life, looked up and stared when she walked in. She knew she looked good that night. It had been her intention. Ss she’d worn a sexy, dark purple dress that fit her perfectly in all the right places.

Jughead quickly turned his head when he noticed his table companions were now focused elsewhere.

She was sure she had noticed Jughead’s eyes widen at the sight of her before he quickly composed himself and gave her a cool smile.

Veronica smiled back, doing her best to seem totally unaffected by how idiotic she felt about what she’d said to him the night before.

“Is he watching me?” She asked Kevin as they continued to walk past Jughead’s table and to an open table.

Kevin casually looked back.

“Oh yes. Definitely. And so is everyone else. But Veronica, you’ve got to do something. He’s looking at you like he wants to throw you over his shoulder and carry you right out of here caveman style. You need to do something about that, and quickly. Because…damn, girl, Jughead Jones is hotter than hot.”

\-----

Veronica sat at the blue and gold decorated table picking at her salad as she sat with Kevin, Polly, Archie, Ethel, and Betty. She had hoped Jughead would have come by to at least say hello, but he hadn’t. The disappointment on Veronica’s face must have been obvious because Archie finally leaned over to her.

“He’s out in the hallway by his old locker. He’s in a mood too, so beware.”

Veronica casually left her table and made her way out into the hall, doing her best to try to recall where Jughead’s locker had been. But suddenly, out of nowhere, she remembered.

“Archie said you’d be out here.” She said as she walked down the hall to where Jughead stood, leaning against his old locker, looking unusually pensive.

“Hey, Veronica.” He replied somberly.

Veronica stood in front of him, not sure what she should say next. There were so many things going through her mind, so many things she wanted to tell him. She didn’t know where to begin.

But he spoke first.

“I’m sorry about last night. For being a jerk at the bar and for the whole Cheryl thing. You looked upset before you left my house and…I didn’t expect that…”

Veronica wondered if Jughead was setting her up for the inevitable rejection. The thought hurt like hell. He wasn’t even going to give her a chance. Not that she could blame him.

“Well…what _did_ you expect, Jughead?” She asked, hesitantly.

Jughead shrugged as he looked her in the eyes.

“That you were just in this for some fun, some possible sex, and that’s it…but last night…you looked like you were genuinely upset...and…it seemed like you had more you wanted to say to me.”

Veronica was surprised. He knew her better than she had expected and she knew she needed to be honest with him. He deserved it.

“Jug...I’ve been remembering a lot of things about high school ever since I got to Riverdale. I’ve been remembering you and the way I treated you. Sure, I cared about you and I thought you were a good kid, but I know I brushed you off far too many times. I regret it _so_ much. You’re such an amazing guy. I wish I would have opened my eyes and realized and paid attention back then. And I’m sorry that I didn’t. I just wish I could go back in time.” She said with a sigh.

She had said it all, and as scared as it made her, she was glad she had been completely honest with him.

Jughead gave her a crooked smile once she had finished telling him everything she’d been feeling. She knew that hearing her say she was sorry and regretted how she had acted was exactly what he was needing to hear. She was glad she could give him some sort of vindication, but she still felt as though her own heart was being crushed.

“Well…” Jughead said as he looked around the empty hallway.

“We’re here. Let’s go back in time.”

Veronica chuckled.

“Okay. Wait here.” She said as she jogged down to the other end of the hall. She straightened her dress and pretended like she was carrying her school books as she walked down the hallway, smiling and waving at imaginary people. When she reached Jughead standing at his locker, she stopped.

“Hey Jughead! How are you? Are you going to the game Friday night? Would you like to maybe go _together_? And then afterwards we could go get a couple of burgers at Pop’s. Maybe share a milkshake?” She asked eagerly as she gave him a flirty smile, her cheeks pink from blushing.

Jughead stared at her, almost like he didn’t know what to do. She had done something she had never done before. She had been the one to acknowledge him in the halls of Riverdale High. For the very first time ever.

She waited for him to react, hoping that in some small way she had redeemed herself, and then all of a sudden he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Veronica gasped as he backed her up against his old locker and gazed into her eyes.

He cupped her face in his hands, looking at her like she was the most amazing thing he’d ever laid eyes on.

And then his lips were on hers. They were soft and warm and so tender that Veronica let out a quiet moan, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to explore and tease hers as he kissed her deeply, hotly, and with so much intensity that Veronica could feel her knees weakening. Almost as if Jughead knew what was happening, he pressed his body against hers to keep her from melting away to the floor. Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer, as her hands weaved into his dark hair.

She sighed softly when Jughead pulled away, his hands sliding down to her hips as he looked at her. But there was something in his eyes that looked like regret, or guilt, she wasn’t sure, but she didn’t like it. So she said the first thing she could think of, anything to let him know that whatever this thing was between them, it was real and that she wanted more.

“Jughead, I…I think I’m falling in-“

Jughead quickly cut her off by putting his finger to her lips.

“Don’t, Veronica. Don’t say something you’ll later wish you hadn’t said.”

Veronica shook her head.

“Why would you say that?” She asked, confused.

Jughead sighed as he let go of her and backed away.

“Because…you might not really feel how you _think_ you feel. I…I shouldn’t have kissed you. I just…I got caught up in the moment.”

Veronica felt a pain in her chest unlike anything she had ever felt before. What had just happened with Jughead had felt so right to her. She didn’t understand why he was regretting it.

“Jughead…that wasn’t a mistake. I know how I feel. Don’t you feel something too?”

But just then, Jughead’s cell phone rang.

“I gotta go, Veronica. I’m sorry.” He said as he glanced at his phone.

Veronica could feel the tears playing at the corners of her eyes.

“Oh, you gotta go back to Cheryl now? Well…then, have fun, Jughead.”

Veronica wasn’t sure what to make of the sorrowful look on Jughead’s face as he turned to leave. Maybe he felt sorry for Veronica for falling for him after he’d warned her that he wasn’t interested in love and relationships. He’d flat out told her that he wasn’t built for it, but she had kept pushing regardless.

“I don’t want to ever see you again.” She called after him.

Jughead stopped in his tracks and Veronica’s heart jumped with hope, wondering if he was about to change his mind and turn around. But he didn’t. He started walking, and he kept going, without looking back.

\---

 

Jughead bent over, gripping the seat of his motorcycle, trying to breathe steadily to prevent himself from hyperventilating.

“What the _fuck_ am I doing?” He growled to himself.

He had kissed Veronica Lodge. Finally. And it had been the most incredible thing he’d ever felt, better than he had ever imagined it would be.

Jughead had wanted to kiss Veronica ever since the day he had first laid eyes on her back when they were just kids. It was something he had thought about every single night before he went to sleep all throughout high school. And it was something he’d been dying to do ever since he saw her at the Meet and Greet at the beginning of the week.

She had looked fantastic, so gorgeous. It was almost cruel how beautiful she was.

And she had been attracted to him immediately. He could sense it within seconds of talking to her that night. He’d gotten really good at knowing when a woman wanted him, and Veronica Lodge wanted him.

But all he wanted was to not care. He wanted to show her that he was completely and utterly uninterested. But it was a lie. He wanted her too, just as he always had. But he couldn’t let his guard down. Not this time. Not after all the times she had crushed him without even knowing what she’d done. He didn’t hate her for it, he wasn’t angry with her, but he just couldn’t handle the rejection anymore. Just because she was physically interested, didn’t mean she wanted more, and if he could get Veronica, he wanted _all_ of Veronica.

He couldn’t let himself believe that she had been about to tell him that she was falling in love with him back when they were in the hallway of their alma mater. He couldn’t let himself believe that she wasn’t just caught up in the nostalgia and her attraction for him. She had told him that she wanted him to fuck her, not take her out for dinner and a movie.

Sleeping with women that he’d gone to high school with had become some sort of sick hobby of his. He loved them up and then left them behind, wanting them to experience the best sex of their life from the guy they had all ignored. He thought the payback would make him feel vindicated, but it hadn’t satisfied anything within him at all. It only made him feel like an asshole. And it made him feel like he was no good for anyone. He had become a shadow of his former self, and he hated it.

He had to be honest with himself, he had wanted to sleep with Veronica. He wanted her to feel what she had been missing when she hadn’t noticed him before now. He wanted that revenge. But this was Veronica. She was extraordinary, she always had been. He could never blame her for not thinking of him as more than just an acquaintance, the best friend of the guy she had  _really_  wanted, Archie Andrews.

He didn’t want revenge with Veronica. He cared about her too much for that. He didn’t want to fuck her. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted it to be different with her. But being vulnerable to Veronica Lodge, the girl who’d always held his heart in her hands, was terrifying to him.

Jughead’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He knew it was Cheryl texting him. She was the girl who had cared the absolute _least_ about him in high school but was the one that was now all over him like he was some sort of trophy, some sort of victory for her. It would almost be funny if it wasn’t for the fact that it really just made him feel awful. He deleted the text without even reading it.

It still wounded his heart beyond repair when he thought about the look on Veronica’s face when she had seen Cheryl in his house and wearing his shirt. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but it was in that moment when he realized that whatever was going on in Veronica’s mind when it came to him, it was more than just wanting to share his bed for the night. If it was love, he wasn’t sure, but he desperately wanted to know.

Jughead stood in the cold night air, contemplating going back into the high school and finding Veronica. What he would say to her, he wasn’t sure, but he wanted to say something. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to be vulnerable. He wanted to tell her how he really felt. But when it came down to it, cowardice won, and Jughead got on his bike and sped away.

 

To be continued...


	6. Two Hearts

“I’m not going to that ridiculous dance.” Veronica said as she picked at the scrambled eggs her mom had made her for breakfast.

She had been in a foul mood ever since Jughead had walked away from her the night before. She felt so stupid, so heartbroken. Jughead had done to her exactly what she had done to him all those years ago, and the pain of going through it was coupled with the terrible guilt of knowing that this was exactly how she’d made him feel. It was the worst thing she’d ever experienced.

“But your costume is so beautiful, Ronnie. It would be a shame if you didn’t go.” Hermione Lodge replied, disappointed in her daughter’s sudden change of heart.

Veronica shook her head.

“I’m not in a party mood, mamita. I told Kevin to go ahead and go with Fangs. Things are going really well with them and I don’t want to be a third wheel drag on their date.”

Despite Veronica’s own heartache in the love department, she was incredibly happy for her best friend. But it was hard to see the blissed-out look on Kevin’s face when Veronica, herself, was feeling awful. The lonely feeling that crept up on her every so often had taken over full force. And all she wanted to remedy it was Jughead Jones.

She needed to get out of the house.

\-----

 

“Jug, you’re being ridiculous. Veronica doesn’t just want a piece of ass. She’s never been like that. Face it, the girl is crazy about you.” Archie said as he and Jughead sat together drinking beers on Archie’s back porch.

Jughead shook his head.

“I don’t know, Arch. I’m just…”

Archie sighed.

“You’re afraid. I know. You are terrified that Veronica Lodge is going to break your heart for the millionth time and you won’t recover. But I’m telling you, Jug, it’s not like that this time. The girl wants you. All of you. I’ve known her my whole life. I know I’m right. Plus, you can’t let all my hard work go to waste.”

Jughead looked at his best friend with a confused look.

“All your hard work? What are you talking about?”

Archie chuckled.

“I’ve orchestrated this whole thing just to get you and Veronica together. Finally. Once and for all.”

Jughead waited for Archie to explain himself, but he already seemed to understand what his best friend had been trying to accomplish.

“I had talked to Kevin about convincing Veronica to come to Riverdale for the alumni festival. I did my best to convince _you_ to attend the events, as well. I’ve been busting my ass trying to make sure you two run into each other, and that sparks would begin to fly. Well, sparks are flying but I’m still waiting for some fire. Get on it, Jughead, before she decides to leave Riverdale and not come back for _another_ seven years. And while you’re at it, you need to tell her the truth about Cheryl.”

Jughead sighed. He should have known that his closest friend in the world would be trying to play matchmaker. But Jughead had managed to mess it all up, like usual.

“I don’t even know how to do that, Arch. I think I really hurt her. And she said she never wants to see me again.” Jughead replied, feeling more than a little hopeless about how he might have just lost his only chance to win Veronica’s heart.

But Archie scoffed. “We both know that’s not true. But I have a plan…”

\-----

 

Veronica walked aimlessly around her old neighborhood, taking in deep breaths of the cool, fall air. She was a ball of emotions. One minute she’d catch herself smiling, remembering how amazing it had felt to kiss Jughead.

As much as she hated to use the word magical, that’s exactly what it had been. Even thinking about it in that moment, as she kicked through piles of dead leaves, it made her face grow warm.

But then the next minute she would remember his phone ringing and him walking away, the forlorn look on his face, the way he’d stopped her from telling him that she was falling in love with him. And she was. She was, without one doubt, in love with Jughead Jones.

She loved everything from the boy she’d known as kids to the man he’d grown into. She didn’t care if he was a womanizer or didn’t want to be in love. Regardless of how he might feel about _her_ , she was in love with him, plain and simple.

As much as it hurt, Veronica had never felt more alive. For the first time in so long, she felt everything. She felt pain and happiness and passion. It was as if she’d been living in a fog for the past seven years and now the fog was lifting. Her jaded eyes were becoming clear and she knew she only had Jughead to thank for that. He made her feel again, _really_ feel, and it was amazing.

The only thing that could make it all complete was to have him with her, but she was beginning to accept the fact that a life with Jughead Jones just might not be possible if it wasn’t what he wanted. And all she really wanted was for him to be happy.

At this point, she just didn’t know if she could keep trying to make him hers or just give up.

But it seemed that she would have no choice but to gather up whatever pride she had left and head back to New York.

\-----

 

“Veronica, you have to go to this dance. It’s the whole reason why we came back to Riverdale!” Kevin implored while he put on his makeup for his skeleton costume.

He had been sitting with Veronica in her room while Veronica watched him get ready for the alumni Halloween dance at Riverdale High.

“I’d rather stick a scalding hot poker in my eyes than go to that dance.” She replied as she sat on her bed, her hair in a messy bun while she snuggled the velvet rabbit plush toy her father had given to her when she was six.

“It’s not too late. You can go just like that. Your costume could be ‘I woke up like this.’”

Veronica laughed as she shook her head no. But Kevin wasn’t ready to let up.

“And in case you didn’t know, Cheryl won’t be there. She’s already back in Chicago and posting on Twitter about how lame Riverdale still is.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. Cheryl had been her friend for ages, but she was in no hurry to make amends with the redheaded Blossom any time soon. She was beyond frustrated with Cheryl this time around. And not just because Cheryl had said that she'd slept with Jughead but because she’d brought unnecessary conflict back into Veronica’s life. It was something that should have been left back in the past during their high school days, when they had competed for Archie’s attention, but Cheryl still managed to be the same old Cheryl.

Granted, the whole thing with Jughead was quite different from what had went on between the two girls when it came to Archie. With Archie, it was more of an immature, somewhat lighthearted rivalry. With Jughead it was pure, concentrated pain, heartache and anger.

“I don’t want to see Jughead either.”

Kevin scoffed.

“But that’s _exactly_ why you should go. Go to the dance, look incredible, and ignore his ass. It’s his loss, V.”

Veronica didn’t want to get back at Jughead. She just didn’t want to have another evening ruined by wanting something she couldn’t have. Plus, the hurt she felt was too strong, and too raw. She might not have meant it when she said that she never wanted to see him again, but seeing him that tonight would only be putting more salt in her wounds.

“I can’t, Kev. I just can’t.”

Kevin shrugged.

“Suit yourself, love. But wouldn’t you like to show him that he can’t toy with you anymore? That you are not going to be a coward like he’s being?”

Veronica looked up at Kevin, puzzled.

“You think he’s a coward?”

Kevin nodded.

“Yes. Because he wants you just as bad as you want him. I can see it all over both of your faces. But he keeps walking away from you. He keeps walking away from the girl he wants, who wants _him_ too. That’s _absolutely_ being a coward.”

Veronica sighed. She didn’t know if that was true. She didn’t feel like it was true. But Kevin was right about one thing, and that was the fact that Veronica never wanted to look like she was afraid to face whatever came at her. She was Veronica Lodge, after all, and she would never let anyone make her feel the need to hide.

She got up from her bed and pulled out her costume from her closet.

She was going to that dance.

\---

 

Jughead stood in a dark corner of the gymnasium, trying to look as discreet as possible, but it was hard to do when you were wearing a full knight’s costume, complete with a helmet that he had tucked under his arm while he drank his rum and Coke.

His eyes scanned the entrance of the Halloween dance, waiting to see Veronica appear, hoping he’d recognize her in her costume, but mainly hoping she would still show up. Archie had told him earlier in the day that Veronica had decided she wasn’t going to the dance, but that Kevin was doing everything he could to convince her to go.

Jughead sighed to himself. He couldn’t blame her if she didn’t show up. He knew she didn’t want to see him, and she knew he would be there. But he needed to talk to her. He could only hope it wasn’t too late.

He was just about to down the rest of his drink when he suddenly saw her come through the doors of the high school gym. She looked absolutely stunning in a short, gauzy white dress as sparkling white wings jutted out from her back and a gold sequined halo glittered above her dark hair in the dim lights of the gymnasium. She was ethereal and beautiful and Jughead was sure his heart had stopped beating the moment his eyes had landed on her. She truly was an angel.

He took a deep breath and made his way to where she stood.

“Hey.” He said tentatively as he approached her.

Veronica turned her brown-eyed gaze on him but she didn’t smile. She almost looked terrified at the sight of him.

“Don’t…Jug…just… _don’t_. I don’t want to talk to you.” She said, her voice low and cautious.

Jughead’s heart broke. He really had hurt her, even more than he’d realized.

“Veronica, just…can you please let me explain?” He asked, pleadingly.

But Veronica turned and walked away from him and over to where Josie stood by the stage before she and the Pussycats began their performance for the dance.

Jughead had never experienced this side of Veronica, and it was a side he loathed being on. At least in high school she had no real opinion of him, which was better than receiving the icy stare she was giving him now as she chatted with Josie, Melody, and Valerie.

“Please talk to me.” He mouthed as Veronica continued to glare at him.

But she shook her head and turned away. She wouldn’t look at him anymore.

\-----

“Nice monkey suit…literally!” Veronica chirped when she saw Archie walk into the gym with Betty.

He was dressed like King Kong, in full gorilla suit, while Betty was dressed like the damsel in distress.

“He wanted to be something beastly. I figured King Kong would do.” Betty said, smiling up at Archie before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Veronica smiled at the new couple. They seemed to be getting closer and Betty already looked much more content than she had earlier that week. Veronica was excited for them, even though her own heart had been obliterated.

“I’m going to go grab us a couple drinks.” Archie said as he headed towards the bar.

Veronica and Betty chatted as they took in the scene around them. So many people from all different times in Riverdale High’s history were in attendance and having a good time. It was a great party, but Veronica still didn’t feel very festive. She wanted nothing more than to just go home and sulk.

“Veronica…are you aware that Jughead hasn’t stopped staring at you?” Betty asked with a chuckle.

Veronica shrugged.

“Maybe he’s looking at  _you_ …and regretting being a complete asshole.”

Betty shook her head.

“No, he’s looking at _you_ , Veronica Lodge. I know what’s been going on. Archie has filled me in. He talked to Jughead today. He said Jughead has a lot he needs to tell you.”

Veronica’s heart skipped every time Jughead’s name was mentioned. It was torturous and made her want to get back to New York as soon as possible where she would hear his name next to never.

“I don’t care what he has to say. I’m done chasing him.”

But Betty only smiled.

“If anyone knows how incredible a person Jughead is, it’s me.”

Veronica looked at her old friend closely. She was being totally serious.

“But you said he never even loved you. He hurt you, Betty. He’s hurt me too. Maybe that’s all he knows how to do…is hurt people.”

Betty sighed.

“You know that isn’t true, and it’s why you love him, Veronica. Jughead would _never_ intentionally hurt anyone. He’s a good guy. An amazing guy. He always has been. He treated me really well, and it’s not his fault he couldn’t love me. But he brought Archie to me, and that’s been the best thing I never knew I wanted or needed. Just give Jug a chance to explain himself to you.”

Veronica didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t make any promises to Betty, but she appreciated Betty speaking for Jughead on his behalf. It had been a smart move on Jughead’s part, assuming he’d asked Betty to talk to her for him. But Veronica was hesitant.

She didn’t think she could handle watching him walk away again.

\---

 

Jughead wasn’t having a good time. The dance was the last place he wanted to be but he was only there because of Veronica. He was tired of pretending to listen to Reggie’s boring stories about his college football career and how he would have gone pro if it hadn’t been for his bad knee.

So Jughead occupied himself by watching Veronica.

She was unbelievably stunning in her angel costume and his heart pounded every time he saw her smile at someone while she spoke to them. He envied every person she came in contact with because she wouldn’t even look at him. No matter how much he watched her, she never stole a glance in his direction. It was killing him.

“I think I lost my chance, Arch. She won’t even acknowledge my existence.” Jughead said with a sigh as he and Archie stood in an empty hallway outside of the gymnasium.

Archie shook his head.

“It will be fine. Let’s just go through with the plan, okay?”

Jughead nodded.

If what Archie had come up with didn’t work, then Jughead wasn’t sure he’d have any other chance to talk to her. Veronica seemed determined to keep him at a distance.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to exhaust all efforts to try and change her mind.

 

To be continued…

 

 


	7. What's Meant to Be

Veronica sipped her vodka tonic while she talked with Josie, Reggie, and Moose, but she was bored and ready to leave. She looked around the gym for Kevin so she could give him the signal that she was ready to go home, hoping her eyes didn’t land on Jughead while she scanned the crowd.

She had done a great job of avoiding Jughead, though it pained her heart to do so. What she really wanted to do was just forget about how upset he’d made her and give in, and find out what it was that he apparently wanted to tell her. But she had stayed strong. She had vowed to herself that she would not pursue him anymore. No matter how much she loved him.

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, Veronica felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Archie in his King Kong outfit. He didn’t say anything as he motioned for her to follow him.

“Where are we going?” She asked, confused, and wondering what he was up to.

When he didn’t answer her she figured that maybe he hadn’t heard her from the noise of the music coupled with the gorilla head he was wearing.

She didn’t know where Betty had gone and wondered why Archie was dragging her away from the dance all of a sudden. She could only guess that he probably had something to tell her about Jughead. Some kind of plea he needed to make. But she couldn’t help but be curious about what kind of argument Archie would make on Jughead’s behalf.

She continued to follow him outside and around to the side of the gymnasium that faced the football field where no one else was around.

“Archie, what are we doing out here? It’s cold.”

But Archie continued to say nothing, and instead backed her up against the outside brick wall of the gym. He wrapped his arms around her, warming her against the worn fur of his costume.

“I should have known.” She said quietly. Suddenly realizing exactly what was going on.

She lifted the King Kong mask off of Archie’s head, but it wasn’t Archie that she saw underneath. It was Jughead Jones.

“How else was I going to get you to talk to me?” He asked with a smirk on his handsome face.

“Very clever. Archie came up with this, right? Switching costumes on me?”

Jughead nodded.

“Well, he’s definitely more worthy of knight armor than you are.” She said as she pushed against Jughead’s furry gorilla chest.

But Jughead didn’t budge.

“Veronica…” He sighed as he gazed at her.

She wanted to look away from him, but she couldn’t. Resisting him was becoming more and more difficult the longer he held her in his arms.

“I’m sorry for being such an asshole. Will you please let me talk to you?” He asked her as he cupped her face in his hand, letting his thumb stroke her cheek.

Veronica sighed.

“Do I really have a choice? You basically just kidnapped me.”

Jughead chuckled before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Obviously, whatever it was that he wanted to tell her had nothing to do with further rejection. She realized that he’d apparently wanted a second chance, and she felt a wave of relief wash over her at the thought.

Veronica didn’t want to make it too easy on him after how much he’d upset her the night before, but she found herself kissing him back. His mouth on hers was just too powerful for her to refuse. She’d never been kissed by anyone the way Jughead kissed her. But she finally found the strength to pull away.

“You can _talk_ to me, but I didn’t say you could _kiss_ me.” She said weakly.

But Jughead just smiled at her in that way that made her knees feel like useless goo.

“Okay…deal.” He said, his voice low as he released her from his grasp.

“Can we go somewhere?”

Veronica nodded. She couldn’t fight how much she wanted to hear what he had to say, as well as how badly she wanted to be alone with him.

Jughead handed Veronica a helmet as she got onto his motorcycle behind him.

“You’ll have to wrap your arms around me.” He said to her with a sly grin as he used his foot to raise the kickstand.

Veronica had never been on a motorcycle before, so she had no choice but to do as Jughead instructed. She wondered if he could feel her heart thundering in her chest as her arms wrapped around his waist.

“Are you ready?” He asked her.

But before she could answer, they had taken off into the cold October night.

\-----

“Wow…that was… _exhilarating_!” Veronica laughed as she removed the helmet and handed it to Jughead.

Riding on the back of Jughead’s motorcycle, holding onto him for dear life as the wind whipped through her hair and the sting of the night air penetrated her skin, had been a thrill she had never experienced. It had been amazing and her cheeks were sore from smiling the whole way to Jughead’s little house.

“It almost feels like…flying.”

Jughead smiled at her, enjoying how happy the ride had seemed to make her.

Veronica could no longer keep her game face. Jughead had just shown her a whole new view of Riverdale from the seat of a motorcycle and she had loved every second of it.

They entered Jughead’s quaint, little house and Veronica was immediately taken aback by how cozy and warm it was. But she wasn’t sure why she’d expected anything else. The home was purely Jughead.

Black and white photos in sleek, black frames lined his walls. She knew they must be his own work and she found herself walking around his spacious living room, looking at each one. They were breathtaking, and she didn’t even have to go to Brooklyn to see them.

“Um…I’m going to change out of this.” Jughead said with a chuckle as he began to unzip the back of the gorilla suit.

When he returned, he was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a glass of wine in each hand. He looked deliciously sexy and Veronica’s pulse raced.

“Thought we could use a drink.” He told her as he handed her a glass.

Veronica frowned.

“So is this what you do when you bring women over? Did Cheryl get your special red wine too?”

She hated how irritated she sounded, but she hadn’t been able to control her jealously as the words spilled out of her mouth.

The wounded look on Jughead’s face made her want to apologize immediately, but she didn’t. She wasn’t sure what she would really be apologizing for.

“Veronica…I didn’t sleep with Cheryl. Not even once.” He said, complete seriousness on his face.

But Veronica didn’t know if she should believe him. It seemed as though Jughead had been less than honest with her more than once ever since she’d come back to Riverdale.

“She said you did. She said you were ‘amazing’ in bed.”

Jughead chuckled.

“Well, I am. But she wouldn’t know, because I didn’t sleep with her.”

Veronica rolled her eyes, still not totally convinced.

“It’s none of my business anyway.” Veronica replied as she sipped the wine.

It was delicious and she couldn’t help but be impressed with the selection.

“Veronica, when you came over that night, I did _want_ you to think I had been with her. I wanted you to think that I was this unfeeling womanizer. But then I saw the look on your face…you looked so upset, and it broke my heart. I should have told you the truth right away, but…I thought maybe it was best that you had thought I had slept with Cheryl. That if you thought I had, it would keep you away from me. And it did. But…I care about you too much to not tell you the truth. I care what you think of me, and I don’t want you to see that side of me anymore.”

Veronica could see the sincerity in his eyes. She knew he was being honest with her. She could feel her defenses falling as he spoke. She wasn’t going to be able to resist him at all anymore.

“Cheryl came over to my house unexpectedly. I let her in, curious as to why she would show up at my door like that. She attempted to seduce me by undressing in front of me until she was completely nude. When my doorbell rang, I didn’t know who it was so I gave her my shirt to put on.”

Jughead sighed before continuing.

“I didn’t know it would be you standing there at my door. And Cheryl was so jealous about you showing up that she wanted you to think she’d been with me too. But truth is, right after you left, I told her to get dressed and leave. That I had to help Archie in the morning. I never even kissed her. And then at the banquet, she kept trying. She called me while you and I were out in the hall and she texted me. I ignored her, but her call reminded me that I should stay away from you. But I didn’t want her then and I don’t want her now. I want _you_ , Veronica Lodge.”

Veronica looked at him, her eyes wide with disbelief.

“You what?” She asked, wondering if she had heard him right.

She was almost afraid to believe it.

Jughead approached her slowly and cupped her face in his hands as he looked into her eyes.

“I want you. Only you. I’ve wanted you for _so_ long that I can barely remember when I first felt this way about you. I’ve never been able to give my heart to anyone else because it belongs to you. It always has. I'm in love with you, Veronica. I loved you then, I love you now, and I will love you until the day I die.”

Veronica was barely aware of the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. How had she not known that he’d felt this way about her? How had he been able to hide it so well?

Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, he smiled.

“I kept my walls up for a long time. I stayed in denial for years. But knowing that you were the only woman I could ever love was always there, always in my mind and my heart. I know I’ve hurt you, but it was only because I have never felt good enough for you. You’re an incredible woman, Veronica Lodge. I could _never_ be worthy of you, but I wanted you to know how I felt.”

Veronica smiled as Jughead wiped the tears from her cheeks. He had no idea how much she had needed to hear those words.

“You  _are_  worthy. You are  _more_  than worthy. _I’m_ the one who isn’t worthy of  _you_. All along, you should have been mine. All those years ago I should have known. I should have seen you then. It shouldn’t have taken me this long. But I can’t go back to the past. All I can do now is tell you that I’m in love with you, Jughead Jones, and I want to be with you.”

Jughead closed his eyes and exhaled, almost as if he had never been able to breathe peacefully until that moment.

“Let’s not waste any more time.” He murmured quietly before covering her mouth with his, running his tongue over the seam of her lips, waiting for his invitation to kiss her deeper.

Veronica parted her lips and sighed as his tongue teased hers in a fiery kiss that made her tremble with need.

“Where’s your bed?” She mumbled against his mouth as her hands fumbled with the zipper on his jeans.

Jughead didn’t answer, only picked her up and carried her over his shoulder to his bedroom.

Veronica couldn’t help but giggle as he laid her down on his bed and hovered over her.

“I’ve wanted you like this…so many times that I’ve lost count...I finally have you.” He said gruffly in her ear as he kissed down along her neck and ran a hand slowly up her thigh.

He made quick work of removing her panties before sliding his fingers over the wet folds of her sensitive core.

“Jughead…” She sighed as he removed her dress and kissed her breasts, slowly gliding his tongue over each pink tip until she could barely breathe.

“Mmmm…feels like you’re ready for me.” He growled in her ear as he kissed her neck, sucking and biting at her delicate skin.

Veronica couldn’t even speak as he peppered kisses all the way down her body, and she suddenly gasped with pleasure when he replaced his fingers with his mouth and began to work her slowly and deliberately.

“Holy shit…” She moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, bucking her body as he licked, kissed and sucked, hitting all the right spots.

Her whole body shuddered when she reached her height of pleasure. She had never before heard the sounds of total ecstasy that escaped from her lips as she moaned his name over and over.

Jughead smiled at her seductively as he sat up on his knees and stroked himself slowly in front of her. Then, without saying a word, he leaned down and drove himself into her causing Veronica to wince and cry out. He felt unbelievable.

“Oh my god…” She whimpered as he began to rock his body on top of hers, slowly at first and then picking up his rhythm as Veronica wrapped her legs around his torso, wanting to feel him deeper.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said, his voice rough with desire as he thrust himself into her over and over.

Veronica could barely breathe let alone speak. She had never felt anything like this before. Jughead was full of surprises.

“Come for me.” He groaned before kissing her hotly on her mouth.

She did as he asked and then she pushed him off. Jughead chuckled as she positioned herself on top of him and slid her body over him, wincing from how big he was but loving the incredible feeling as her body adjusted to his, taking him into her. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he grabbed her hips. She touched her breasts as she rolled her hips on top of him.

“Oh Jug…” She moaned, amazed at the level of pleasure she was feeling. This was whole new territory of ecstasy.

She threw her head back and cried out as she reached climax again.

She could never get enough of this. Making love to Jughead Jones was absolutely, utterly, mind-blowing.

She lay herself down on his slick body; sweaty, sated and breathless as his arms circled around her and held her tight.

“Damn…” She panted as she attempted to catch her breath.

The passion she felt for him was completely unmatched. She was already in love with him, but now, she was without a doubt addicted to him.

Jughead and Veronica made love all night until Veronica fell asleep in his arms, smiling to herself. She couldn’t believe she was finally with him. She didn’t think it could get any better than this. And it had been more wonderful than she had even been able to imagine.

Jughead hadn’t been lying when he said he was amazing in bed. Veronica had never felt more content in her whole life. There was a new lightness to her heart and soul as she lay with Jughead in his bed. She finally felt at peace. It was like she was really home now.

\-----

Jughead brushed a strand of Veronica’s raven hair away from her cheek as he watched her sleep. He could barely believe that she was really lying next to him. It almost didn’t seem real. But it was, and his heart swelled with love for the woman that had meant more to him than anything else ever had. She was perfect and she was his.

He never would have thought, in all the years and in all his dreams, that Veronica Lodge would look at him, her eyes filled with tears, and tell him that she was in love with him and wanted him. It had been nothing short of a miracle to Jughead.

All he’d ever wanted was to be close to her, all the years of feeling that empty place in his heart was now full and overflowing. He didn’t think there was a luckier man alive than Jughead Jones the third.

He was overcome with need for her in that moment. He knew he could never get enough of her.

He kissed her gently on her lips, smiling to himself when she started kissing him back and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

“Make love to me again.” She whispered against his lips as she parted her legs to make room for his body.

Jughead gladly obliged her and groaned in her ear as he thrust himself into her.

“I love you.” He said softly as hips rocked in unison with hers.

“I love you too.” She replied.

“Forever.”

\-----

Veronica woke up to the smell of coffee brewing and the light clinking of a table being set.

She grinned as she stretched her arms above her head and sat up. She was still naked and in Jughead’s bed. She hadn’t been dreaming. This was real. She had no idea what time it was but she figured it was late morning already. She could hear bacon popping and the scrape of a pan. Jughead was making her breakfast. Another wonderful surprise she hadn’t expected.

She got up from his bed and looked around his room. He had some amazing art pieces and photographs on his walls. She was captivated by the amazing things he surrounded himself with.

She noticed a stack of photos on his desk in one corner of the room and her curiosity got the best of her. She loved Jughead’s work and couldn’t wait to see more of it.

Her heart thundered in her chest when she saw that the photos he had sprawled across the desk were ones that he had taken the day they had been at Sweetwater River and Evergreen forest. In one photo, he had captured Veronica sitting on the big, dry rock by the river with her eyes closed, smiling as the sun hit her face. It had been right before he’d spoken to her.

Another picture showed her looking at the sky as they stood on the hillside overlooking the forest. The way the colors reflected on her face made her look as though she’d been painted by the sunset.

There were several photos of her that he had taken that day, and she hadn’t even known the whole time.

The last one she saw was one of her wearing his jacket and smiling at a flower she had found on the trail. It had been taken when he had stopped talking to her as they’d hiked back to the parking area of Sweetwater River. She thought he’d been mad at her then, but he’d still taken beautiful photos of her.

Veronica sighed.

“He loves me.” She thought to herself.

“I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

\-----

Jughead felt Veronica’s warm arms wrap around his waist as he stood at the stove in his small kitchen.

“Good morning, handsome.” She purred as she rested her cheek on his bare back.

Jughead took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly. He still couldn’t believe she was really there with him.

“Good morning, gorgeous. Did you sleep okay?”

Veronica sighed dreamily.

He knew they hadn’t gotten much sleep at all but something told him that they were both absolutely okay with that.

“I did. But you should have kept sleeping. You didn’t have to make me breakfast.” She said, still holding him as she spoke.

“I know, but I wanted to. We need to eat and rehydrate.” He said with a laugh as he reached for the coffee pot and poured her a mug of the steaming liquid that matched her eyes.

Veronica chuckled as she leaned against the counter with her mug.

“Good idea. We need to get ready for round seven. Or is it round eight?”

Jughead shook his head as he gave her a sultry grin.

“Glad you’re keeping count.” He said as he kissed her lips, letting the passion and intensity build as they stood in the kitchen.

They were both ready to forget the whole breakfast thing.

But then Veronica’s cell phone suddenly rang.

“Hmm, it’s my _boss_ …I wonder what he wants.” She said as she picked up her cell, a puzzled look on her face.

“Take it. Breakfast can wait.” Jughead replied as he turned to finish cooking their eggs.

Veronica smiled.

“I’ll be right back.” She said as she stepped out on his back patio to take her work call.

Jughead watched her, still naked but wrapped up in his blanket in the cold morning air, her dark hair loose and spilling down her back. She looked to beautiful that his heart fluttered wildly from the sight of her.

He wasn’t sure what was going to happen between them. She lived in New York and he was constantly traveling. He had no idea when or how often they would see each other, and he wanted desperately to see where things could go between them.

He loved her and she loved him and they wanted to be together, but he wasn’t sure how that could all work out logistically. He could barely imagine being away from her for a day, much less several days, even weeks. Just the thought made his heart ache.

Veronica came back inside after her call ended, a huge grin on her face.

“What?” Jughead asked, wondering why she looked both surprised and excited all of a sudden.

“So my boss just told me that I landed the fashion editor position at the Journal. I’m just…I can’t believe it…I’m shocked. I thought it was a complete long shot.”

Jughead was incredibly happy for her, but he didn’t know if her new job would be good for the two of them. But he would be nothing but supportive, no matter what, especially now that she was his.

“That’s great news, babe! I know how hard you have worked, and you deserve it.” He said sincerely, trying to keep himself from looking at distressed as he felt.

“But…I’m curious as to what that might mean…you know…for us…”

He had been hesitant to say it, but he had to know what would happen between them now.

But Veronica smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“It means, Jughead Jones, that I can do my job from _anywhere_. I’m no longer contained by four office walls. So…where do you need to go next?” She asked with a sly grin.

Jughead breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn’t have to go back to New York anytime soon. He was elated at the thought because he wasn’t ready to be away from her. He never would be.

“Well, seems as if my next photo location is Paris. Do you want to go to Paris with me, Veronica Lodge?”

Veronica softly pressed her lips to his before answering.

“I do, Jughead. Let’s go.”

 

The End.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who have been reading and have left me notes! I appreciate it SO MUCH! Love you guys heaps!


End file.
